A Stray No More: Return of the Dark Flame
by Weiss Rose Schnee
Summary: What if instead of Wukong It was Yang who found Blake that night? Yang learns Blakes secret that shes a Faunus tho she still loves her. Weiss also has a confession to make to Ruby. A series of events unfold that shape the team in different ways and all seems well..until someone Yang thought was gone from her life reappers...Bumblebee and White Rose pairings plus a OC
1. Chapter 1

"Blake wait!" I called out to her. Today was supposed to have been a good day for me and my fellow Team members. The Festival would be in full swing soon and everyone was excited. However this cheerful event was beginning to be a real downer.

This whole mess began when we were taking a walk around the main city. Not long before we got to the city there was a robbery at a Dust shop. Then after that we saw a boy with a monkey tail run off as some cops were pursuing. Weiss said some pretty nasty things about that boy. Ruby and I then had to listen to Weiss and Blake have a seemingly endless debate about Faunuses. Ruby and I didnt know what to do. Later that night as the argument continued Weiss revealed to us why she hated Faunus.

"My family and the White Fang are at war. Actual war. They killed everyone close to me and a train full of Dust was attacked and the Dust stolen.." Weiss began. I listened as she continued on saying how annoyed her father was and he would always come home this way. To be honest this may not have been how Weiss said it but I really do not want to remember what happened. Blake spoke up in defence of Faunuses.

"We are not like that..its people like you.." Blakes words were lost as she sped off. Ruby tried to call her back however she ran off. I looked at Weiss and glared.

"What was that all about?" Weiss said. I ignored her as she began to put something together. "Wait Blake is one of them..a Faunus?"

Ruby didnt answer her. I believe she was probably as shocked and annoyed at Weiss as I was. How could she say such horrible,racist,prejudiced things towards her. Without looking back I ran as fast as I could. Blake didnt deserve this.

Blake eventually ran off until she came to a statue in the middle of the square. It wasnt easy to catch up to her because she was faster then I was. But I watched as I caught up. She reached up..

"What is she doing?" I mumbled as she suddenly undid her bow with a sad expression on her face. To my surprise I saw them. Two purple cat ears on her head. So Blake was a Faunus after all. I didnt know what to say so I kept walking. "Blake?"

She turned as I called her name. She had that look and she looked at me. "Yang? What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be mocking me the same way Weiss did?" She said a bit bitterly. Mentioning Weisses name made me clench my fists.

"No I wanted to make sure you were alright. Im sure Weiss didnt mean any of that. You heard her story didnt you?" Blake nodded. I sighed. "Blake I dont hate you because of what you are. I could never. You are my partner. So you should just come back to Beacon ok?"

Blake looked away not saying anything. But I could see her tremble. Tears were falling down her face. "Yang please..just leave me alone. I cant go back knowing Weiss will treat me like she treated that monkey tailed boy.." She wanted to go. I could tell. But I didnt let her.

"Please.." She begged me. I grabbed her gently and pulled her into a embrace. She tried to struggle and break loose but I would not let her. I couldnt let her go. Not after I waited for a moment like this for so long.

"Blake your my partner. I wont abandon you. Faunus or not. To me your still Blake Belladonna the best teammate I ever had."

At my words Blake managed a small smile. "I appreciate this Yang really but I ."

I shook my head. "Dont think about Weiss now. Im here for you and I wont let her continue to treat you so horribly." Blake blinked at my words. "So youll defend me..."

I nodded.

"I dont need you troubling yourself. I just need time to calm down. Sorry I snapped at you. This is just.." She lost it at that point and cried. I let her as I held her closer to me and nuzzled her. When I did Blake looked at me in surprise. " Yang why did you..."

Realizing what I did I blushed in embarassment. Why did I nuzzle her? However I had to tell her while we were alone.

"Why? Because even tho we have known each other for a short time I began to develope some feelings for you. I believe it began back in that forest when were were together and also at the temple. And it pained me to see you like this." I finally said looking away from her.

Blake seemed shocked by my words. "Yang you mean..you like like me.."

I nodded too embarassed to say anything. Blake seemed to be in thought. Then through her tears she gazed at me turning my head to face hers as she slowely and chastely kissed me. I blushed and pulled away. " Blake? Why?"

"Yang I kissed you because " She paused for a second then spoke again"Well I dont know why. You are the only one who seemed to care for me. Well Ruby did also but in the end you are the only one who came after me and tried to help me. Thank you Yang." She said with a smile.

"Its no problem. But is there something your not telling me kitty cat?" I said playfully as Blake blushed.

"Kitty Cat? Thats a odd nickname. " She said chuckling a little. Then she looked at me seriously. "Yang I..I love you too. I didnt want to admit it because I was afraid you wouldnt accept me because im a Faunus. So I kept it a secreat but now that we are here.."

"Blake like I said Faunus or not..you are still Blake Belladonna to me." I replied blushing when she confessed. In responce I held her closer and leaned in and kissed her more passionately then i had the first time. Blake closed her eyes and accepted it. I even reached up and touched her ears and I heard her sigh in content. Then she broke away.

"What?" I said kinda disappointed she broke the kiss. She looked at me. "Its late..we should head back now."

"If your ready." I said. "You sure youll be fine.."

Blake nodded. "You said it yourself that you would protect me.."

I laughed. "Yes indeed. The next time Weiss opens her mouth and degrades you shell find herself with my fist to her jaw."

Blake sweatdropped. "Um..sure?"

With that Blake and I walked hand in hand back towards Beacon. I didnt want to worry Ruby any longer.

As we left neither of us noticed the monkey tailed boy had shown up as he had followed Blake. He seemed disappointed at what he saw but he left seemingly.

But we didnt notice.


	2. Chapter 2

As Blake and I headed back towards Beacon we didnt say much. I could tell Blake was still upset so in reassurence I squeezed her hand.

"If your not ready to go back we dont have to." I said to her. "We could take a walk or something." I suggested.

Blake looked at me. "Its late and I dont think we can actually go anywhere. Where would we go?" She asked me.

I put my hand to my chin in thought. "Hmm. Im wondering if there was a park or something. Ive never been around this city much.." I said seriously. "Oh your right."

Blake seemed a bit disappointed. Her ears drooped a bit. "Look lets just go back and not worry Ruby. Shes probably wondering where you are."

I nodded. "I just want you to be comfortable with facing the others. Weiss really said some uncalled for things back there. Im not gonna force you to come with me just yet."

"Yang look." Blake said seriously. "As much as you wouldnt believe it I am used to being outcasted. This is something Ive had to face all my life. Yes it hurts but Ive painfully accepted the fact my race isnt well liked. "

"Thats a horrible predicament. I couldnt imagine everything youve had to face. I wish I could have been there to help you during all this." I said. "Im sorry your life was so hard."

"Yang its not your fault. This is the life I was born into. I honestly didnt mean to snap at Weiss but it brought back so much of everything." Blake replied.

I had nothing to say to that so I just continued leading her along. Deep down tho I began to hate Weiss for causing Blake so much pain. I know its strange that someone like me is usually incapable of hating most people. Well with the exception of Junior but that is a another story. However what Weiss said made my blood boil and something inside me snap. If Weiss ever dared to say anything to Blake once we got back I would make good on my promise. A grimace appeared on my face for a few seconds.

"Um Yang?" Blake asked me. Hearing her voice I snapped out of my ragefilled thoughts.

"Its nothing." I said as I saw the familiar structure that was Beacon. Blake had a conflicted look on her face. I could tell she was trying for my sake to want to come back. I reassured her with a small peck . She smiled slightly.

"Youll be fine. Im sure by now Weiss has cooled down." I reassured her.

Blake didnt say anything to my comment as we entered the main doors of the school.

I really hoped I was right...

...

A/N: I decided to continue this with a shorter chapter. Tell me what you think and if I should make this a multichapter fic. This was originally intended for a oneshot.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake and I walked the halls silently and in Blakes case stealthfully. It was after curfew and her and I would be in so much trouble if we were caught. Blake also put her bow back on which I wanted to object to as she looked rather cute with her ears exposed but I understood.

"So.." I began trying to make conversation. "Think any of the teachers are awake?" I asked her.

Silence. Blake seemed focused as she also had her night vision on. From what we learned during our class of Faunus war and history was that Faunuses have special night vision that allows them to see clearly. I however was stumbling along blindly as we went up the stairs. Blake noticed me stumbling and grabbed my hand.

"Ill lead." She said.

"Sure. You can see in the dark better anyways." I said. "Not everyone has special vision like you." Blake seemingly didnt hear my comment which was good. Knowing her she would probably try to insist I was wrong.

We walked along until we reached our dorm once again. Blake looked at me. "You should go first." I sighed and slowely began to open the door but I paused. I could hear Weiss and Ruby talking. I dont know what they were saying so I leaned against the crack of the door instead.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked me. I made a shh gesture to her. "I want to hear whats going on in there."

"Eavesdropping is not the best thing to do Yang." Blake replied but she also joined me listening in. With those ears of hers im sure she could hear what was going on more clearly then I was.

...

"Weiss I think you should apologize." Ruby said after Yang had left. She had a serious look on her face. "What you said to Blake was mean."

"Mean? Did you not listen to what I said. Do you even pay attention when anyone is talking? Obviously not sience your asking me to apologize to a potential murderer and ..." She said in a cold icy tone that made Ruby uneasy.

"I know Blake. She isnt like those murderers. She has helped us out on our missions and is a good friend to me and Yang. Were a Team Weiss. I mean..I mean.." Ruby really didnt know what to say. "I wont ."

Weiss growled. "This team would be better off without a lowlife Faunus Ruby. I have half a mind to go to Ozpin and ask for her to be taken off the team. I refuse to work alongside my enemy. She could very well have been or is with those dispicable White Fang." She looked back to the window and that was a sign for Ruby to probably leave her alone.

"Weiss.." Ruby didnt take the hint and walked over to her. "Im sorry you had to face all that." She said more softer this time. As if she understood...

"Ruby enough!" Weiss shouted. "I dont care what you say and I dont need your sympathy either. Save it.."

Ruby decided it was best for her to leave Weiss alone. Saying nothing she just went to her bunkbed and sighed. The last thing she wanted was her Team to be torn apart...

...

Blake moved away from the door. Her expression looking even more distressed. It seemed Weiss had shown her true feelings towards Blake.

I couldnt take it anymore so I opened the door. Or rather I slammed it opened. I didnt really care if I broke it. My aura flared up. Ruby jumped up. "Oh sis your back. Did you find Blake." I glanced at her with a expression that made her flinch again. "Yes I found her. And she wouldnt have ran off if this .bitch here..." I pointed to Weiss. "Never had said those repulsive things. Blake is still a human and a valued member of this team as much as you dont care to think so.."

Weiss looked at me. "How can you call her a human? She isnt a human..shes a animal. A coldblooded killer and .."

Blake was behind me and noticing my rage she reached out to try and pull me back. But I didnt let her. I would not have her sit there and take all this.

"No Weiss she isnt. You clearly dont understand her like I do. One more word and Ill..."

"Youll do what?" Weiss seemed to say in a challanging tone. "Try anything and it wont change how I feel. You and Ruby just dont understand and you never will."

"What the hell is there to understand!" I growled.

Ruby and Blake looked at each other and Ruby began to walk slowely over to Weiss as Blake did to me. I knew they seemed to be preparing to stop me and get Weiss away from me. I just let them. Not like they could really stop me.

"Yang..love.." Blake began.

"Weiss please..." Ruby said. "Cant we just drop this whole thing already?"

I looked at my sister. "Only if I get a apology out of Weiss."

"I have nothing to apologize for.." Weiss said emotionlessly.

That was the breaking point for me. Weiss had pushed me far beyond my limits. I growled and furiously swung my fist at her. Ruby suddenly jumped in front of Weiss and I barely stopped myself in time. My fist was now inches from Rubys face.

"Ruby move. i want to make her apologize.." I said dangerously. Weiss was a bit surprised Ruby had even attempted to defend her.

"Sis this isnt how you get someone to apologize. Im sure Weiss didnt really mean to say all those things to Blake. Weve all had a rough day so why dont you just calm down." She said with a small smile.

"Ruby I dont think even if you told Yang to calm down she will..." Weiss said. "But its what I would come to expect from her.."

Blake managed to pull me back."Ruby is right. Lets just get some sleep and forget about this whole mess. Were forgetting were a Team. No matter what Weiss says im not leaving."

I sighed. Once again Ruby was right. "Fine but next time I wont be so leniet. Your lucky Weiss my sister is willing to stick up for you.." My fist was removed and I angrilly flopped into my bunk bed. I was exhaused by the nights events.

Blake joined me and held me close. I could tell she was trying to calm me. I smiled slightly. "Im sorry Blake its just that.."

"Thank you Yang. No need to explain.." She replied as Weiss simply tched and went to her bed as did Ruby. Tho Ruby seemed to give me a sad glance.

"Sis im sorry.." I said softly. I didnt mean to hurt my sister by trying to hurt Weiss or arguing with her. She said nothing and went to her bed.

I sighed. This was a long night and I dont think it was going to get any better the next day. I closed my eyes allowing the warmth of my partner to lul me into sleep.

Blake smiled as she watched me drift off. Pecking my cheek she soon fell asleep as well

Weiss watched us with a shocked expression on her face. I dont think she expected this at all...

"How did she fall for that animal in the first place?" She mumbled but rather then risk having my fist to her jaw she just decided to sleep.

...

A/N Whew this was a long chapter. My first attempt at writing as Ruby so I apologize if there is some OOCness. Also I dont hate Weiss personally and I apologize if I offended anyone with writing Weiss like this but it is her character in this episode.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont know how long I was sleeping tho when I opened my eyes again sunlight seemed to be streaming into the room. Blake was not next to me when I looked. "Blake?" I asked.

Blake was already up and was getting herself ready for the day. It was the first weekend meaning we didnt have any classes. Weiss and Ruby were still sleeping I saw. Tho it seemed somehow Ruby had ended up in Weisses bed cuddling with her. She was probably having a nightmere again. That was the one thing I worried about. My sister was seemingly having nightmeres each night.

Weiss felt Ruby next to her and woke up. "She ended up in my bed again.." She said but she didnt look that annoyed. This seemed to be common each day and night. Ruby slowely opened her eyes and realizing she was in her partners bed she quickly bolted off of it. "Weiss I am so sorry. I know you dont like me in your bed.." She began to go off on a tangent but Weiss held up a hand. "Ruby its alright. Just dont do it again." I couldnt help but notice Weiss was acting a bit more kinder to my sister. I didnt know the reason tho.

"Morning Weiss." I said a bit coily.

"Yang." She said also with a bit of disdain. I also noticed she didnt say one word to Blake. Which im glad she didnt.

Blake noticed I was up and she smiled. "Good morning Yang." I immediately was in a better mood just hearing her say that. "Morning Blakey." I said giving her a nickname. She blushed at that tho she adjusted her bow again.

"So Team?" Ruby asked. "Its the weekend and we should think of something fun to do." I could tell she was trying her hardest to ease any morning tensions me Blake and Weiss had.

The three of us looked at each other tersly but my sister was our leader so we had to think of something. Neither of us wanted to be near each other but we would try for the sake of Ruby.

"We could go into the city again." Blake suggested.

"Im with Blake." I said. "We should get to know how the city is and just have a good time. Plus I could use some new things. Like a cell phone upgrade."

Ruby thought and smiled. "The city it is. Weiss?" She asked as Weiss had not said if she agreed or disagreed.

Weiss just shrugged. "Whatever. Just one thing. I will not be close to that...th..." I gave her a look. "Just make sure Blake keeps her distance from me.."

"Well I dont particularly want to be close to you either.." Blake spat.

Ruby and I glanced at each other. It seemed the situation was escalating at a rapid rate and neither of us was sure what to do. Ruby would not let me intervene or it would end badly for Weiss. And my sister didnt seem to know what to do in a situation.

There was only one solution I was sure of. They would not like it but I whispered into Rubys ear.

"We need to keep them together.."

Ruby didnt look so happy to hear that. "Are you sure? They look like they want to kill each other.."

That statement wasnt far from the truth. Blake and Weiss seemed to be giving each other looks that could kill so to speak.

"Its better then doing nothing and im sure if they sort out thier differences the fighting will end.." I said in a assuring tone.

Hearing my tone Ruby agreed with a nod.

I nodded back. This plan would have to work. Me and Ruby just wanted Weiss and Blake to come to a compromise or something.

Weiss and Blake finally just looked away from each other.

I sighed. This was probably going to take alot of convincing...


	5. Chapter 5

Once the team was ready we headed out. Blake and Weiss were silent the whole time. Ruby looked excited about going into the city again. As we walked she and I discussed our plan. We would head to the square then ditch our friends to go do something else. Or it would seem like that. In actuality we were going to observe and if it got to the point where they decided they would attack each other we would stage a quick intervention.

Team JNPR had went into the city for breakfast. I remembered Jaune had asked us if we wanted to join them but at the time we didnt know we were even having a group outing. Luckily he was understanding and didnt hold it against us.

"Yang where would you like to go?" Blake asked me breaking the silence.

"Hmm. How about we get something to eat first then I wanted to check on that phone and some upgrades for my motobike." I said with a grin.

"Alright then well look into that." Blake said as Weiss simply rolled her eyes at me. I gave her a warning glance and pointed to my fist. She mumbled something but she stopped.

Was Weiss afraid of me? If she was it would be hilarious. I am not as tough as I look in some cases but people have made the mistake of underestimating me. Ruby was happily rambling on about how much she wanted to go to the bakery and other things.

"Ill take you sis." I replied as she grinned. Blake gave me a look but I shrugged.

Once we got to the centre a few moments later we paused. "How long do you want to stay?" I asked Weiss and Blake.

Weiss shrugged. "We have all day dont we. Im going to go look around."

"Going to scope out the competition and all that good stuff again?" I teased which got me a look. "You should take Blake with you."

"Take her?!" She is the last person.." Weiss said. However I didnt give her much of a choise as Ruby began to drag me away.

"Sorry but Ruby wants to show me something. Just dont kill each other.." I said with a playful wink as I was pulled away.

Blake didnt look happy I was abandoning her. "Remind me to pay her back later.." She said.

Weiss looked annoyed but really now that we were gone supposidly she had no real choise but to stay with Blake.

"Ok lets just go but remember stay out of my way.." She said coldly to Blake.

"If I had a choise I would.."Blake snarkly replied.

After that harsh exchange they walked off keeping a good distance away from each other. It looked like my brillent plan was off to a bad start.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby and I stayed a good distance away from Blake and Weiss. Hopefully they would both stop acting hostile towards each other long enough for me to take Ruby somewhere for cookies. After she had dragged me away she asked if we could consistantly. I laughed inside. Ruby may be our leader but she still hasnt lost her childish nature.

"Yanggg..." Ruby said. "Cant we check on them soon. Im hungry."

"Well we didnt really have any breakfast so sure sis." I said smiling as I took her hand and began to lead her to the city once again. Deep down tho I was worried about Blake but she would probably not want me to come to her rescue all the time.

...

Blake and Weiss continued to just walk in silence. On occasion tho Weiss would point out things such as a person with a odd weopon or stores she wanted to shop in. Blake let her ramble on as she was also looking around seemingly boredly.

"Weiss how long are you gonna ramble on?" She asked quickly getting annoyed at her antics.

"Why are you even talking to me. I made it clear I have no intrest in being civilized to you. " Weiss shot back. "I am trying to get a edge on the competition and your voice is just annoying me to no end. "

"Well its annoying to hear your voice as well. Makes my ears hurt." Blake said in a equally bitter tone.

"Heres a thought. Yeah why dont we both be silent. Would do us a world of good im sure. Blake I dont understand why your still acting human. I mean your doing a good job at it but im not fooled for a second." Weiss retorted.

Something in what Weiss said made Blake clench her fist. "Why do you continue to talk about me and Faunuses like were cold blooded murderers or monsters. Do I look like a worthless monster to you! If I was I would not be capable of feeling emotions and would have gladly killed Yang or Ruby. The White Fang cares nothing of humans. You need to understand what happened to you was because of the mistakes your family made in retaliation to them." Her voice was dripping with anger but also sadness. This seemed to catch Weiss of guard.

"Do not drag my family into this.." Weiss said dangerously.

Blake flinched at her tone but stood her ground. "Im not dragging your family into this. We just feel like humans are pushing us around. Do you understand how hard my life was?! You think your the only one with personal pain and suffering!"

Weiss was taken aback by Blakes words. She didnt know what to say to that. Blake continued.

"You lost so much because of your familys personal war with White Fang. That is nothing compared to being called hateful and hurtful names all your life. To pretend to be something your not. Living in fear constantly. I have been through situations you could never understand and it hurt. Your so cold and emotionless when it comes to others. Humans like you are the reason we suffer." Blake finished. "You dont think I want to find a way to end it?"

"Blake, dont talk like were on a equal ground here. " Weiss replied. Tho her tone was a bit softer. "You say you lost alot more then me?"

Blake nodded. "Yet you hold me accountable for the actions of my people. I am one of those that dont think violence and opression of others is right. All you see me is a worthless animal and murderer im sure. But I want to just say something. I am sorry your childhood was ruined...Im sorry for what I did to you Weiss..really I am..."

Blake turned to go after saying those words. She did not really want to be nice to Weiss. In fact the idea of being nice to someone like her was the last thing she wanted to do... however she would not stoop to that level and use forceful retaliation.

Weiss heard what Blake said and looked away. It was true she didnt understand all Blake had been through and only wanted to blame her because it would help her to get over her own childhood pain. But she also had notice that Ruby was the one being the most affected by thier conflict. She said nothing as Blake began to walk on ahead.

"Blake..im..sorry too.." She said softly before heading the opposite way.

...

Eventually Ruby and I came across a bakery after sometime. She immediatly went over and picked out some chocolate chip cookies which I gladly payed for. As for myself I ordered some hot chocolate and a cupcake. We went to a table and enjoyed our treats but Ruby could tell I was worried.

"Sis?" Ruby asked me.

"Huh?" I replied as I was inbetween a bit of my cupcake.

"Your worried about Blake and Weiss right?" She asked me just as casually as ever. "You seem pretty worried."

"I suppose I am. I mean leaving them alone was got to be the worst mistake we ever made. We should finish up here and make sure they are alright." I said. Ruby nodded and quickly devoured her cookies. I never understood how my sister could eat so much.

"Ok im ready now." Ruby said jumping up and preparing to bolt out the door. I chuckled. "Wait im not finished." I said quickly finishing my own treat then I stood. "Ok now we can leave."

Ruby bolted out the door as I tried to keep up.

...

Weiss walked along deep in thought as the conversation continued to play in her mind. She realized she and Blake really were alike. She thought she saw a blur not far from her. "Ruby?" She asked heading towards it.

Blake headed towards the bakery where she thought Yang and Ruby would be.

WuKong was also walking around the city laying low. He thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar black bow and went off to follow.

"Is that the girl from before.." He mused to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby and I searched for Weiss and Blake. I became worried when we did not seem to find them. It was after a few moments I noticed someone coming towards us.

"Sis." I said. "Slow down."

Ruby halted herself. "Did you find Weiss and Blake?" She asked. I just pointed to someone approaching us. It was Weiss but we couldnt tell from a distance. Ruby took the hint and prepared to defend us if needed. When the person came into view I sighed a sigh of relief when I realized it was Weiss. "Weiss?" I asked.

"I was wondering where you and Ruby went. Figuring how much Ruby likes cookies I was assuming the bakery." Weiss said.

"Wheres Blake?" I asked noticing she was not with Weiss. Ruby nodded in agreement with what I said.

"She took off in another direction from me." Weiss said. "We smoothed everything over tho. Blake probably needs time to cool down.."

I shook my head. "This was my fault. I shouldnt have left her alone with you. Even tho it turned out alright I think I made her more upset."

"Yang.." Ruby said. "None of this is your fault. Blake will be fine." She said trying to assure me.

"It was my plan from the start. I just wanted..." Weiss cut me off with a look.

"Yang get a grip. Blakes not mad at you. It was me she had a problem with. I said all those nasty things about her. If anything im to blame. You just wanted to help..."

Her words made sence for the most part. "Well lets go find Blake then. She cant have gone far.." With that I headed off in a random direction. Ruby and Weiss followed me after glancing at each other.

Once I find Blake Im going to make her pay for worrying me.

...

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. Muse is slightly off today..


	8. Chapter 8

Blake had headed off in a random direction. She was thinking of all Weiss had said. It did not make no difference if she apologized or not.

"I must have gone to another part of this city." She mumbled. "Yang and the others are probably wondering where I am."

As she thought outloud the boy with the monkey tail seemed to drop in front of her which startled her as she went for her Shroud.

"Hey relax. Im not going to hurt you." The boy said making a peace gesture. "I actually wanted to know what happened with you and that girl at the statue. Your a Faunus arnt you?"

Blake tenced but nodded. "Yes I am. And its none of your buisness what happened with me and Yang back there. Besides were you following me..?" She said now narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Kinda." He replied. "My name is Sun WuKong. I want to get to know you a little better if you have time to talk. Unless your looking for your friends. In that case I saw them back there.." He said pointing with his tail back in the opposite direction.

"You want to know about me..." Blake said. "Im actually sorta in a hurry. I need to make sure everyone is alright and Weiss has calmed down a little. But we can talk later if you like.."

WuKong looked at her. "Hey its cool. I understand you cant talk right now. Like I said your friends .."

Blake sighed. "I heard you the first time." Having said that she began to walk away.

"Say how about we talk tomorrow afternoon. You can bring your friends if you like.." Wu suggested. Blake heard his offer.

"I suppose but I am not bringing Weiss. She doesnt seem to like Faunus that much. But we did smooth things over.."

"So I heard.." Wu said shrugging. "Can I at least get your name.."

Blake thought. "Blake." She said. "Blake Belladonna.."

"Thats a nice name..Blake.."Wu said. "Take care then..."

Before Blake could say anything Wu was gone. Blake then quickly headed back towards the direction Weiss had went off to hoping Yang wouldnt be too mad.

...

We searched the city for what seemed like hours. As we did I thought of the worst possible scenarios. Blake had gotten tired of Weiss and ran off most likely putting herself in danger from those people who discriminated against Faunuses.

What if she was hurt? What if...

Ruby and Weiss called her name and searched around. I was actually sorta relieved to see how calmly they were taking this but im sure they were worried for Blake.

"Blake!" Ruby called.

"Blake where are you!" Weiss added.

I just went on ahead as I remembered where Weiss and Blake had chatted. It wasnt far from where we were. I called her name as loudly as I could.

"Blakeee!"

As if all three of us calling had some effect I saw a black bowed person rushing towards us. Blake was alright .thank god for that. I ran over to her.

"Blake what the hell..." I said in a slightly angry tone. "Why didnt you come back after you and Weiss talked.."

Blake noticed my anger and looked me in the eye. "I needed time to think. Then I met someone..well I ran into that Monkey faunus. His name is WuKong. He asked if we could talk with him tomorrow. Tho it was strange he asked to learn more about me.."

Hearing Blakes words made me a bit uneasy. It was a strange request. I looked at Ruby and Weiss.

"Should we?"

Weiss didnt look all that thrilled. "I have no desire to speak to him. I dont know what to say or who he is. For all we know he could be with White Fang...Im not taking my chances.."

Ruby looked at us.

"Weiss im sure hes not if he helped Blake out. I say we talk with him..."

Blake heard our responces. "How about me and Yang go? I mean im sure Weiss doesnt and while Ruby would want to talk it would be safer. If he tries anything im sure me and Yang could handle things.."

I listened to my girlfriend. "Besides Im sure Weiss would want some company and her and sis get along so well.." I said.

Weiss sighed. "Fine Ill stay at the dorm with Ruby."

Ruby looked slightly disappointed but seemed to be happier when I suggested she stay with Weiss. "Ok then."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan.."

Blake pulled me aside as Ruby began to head back to the dorms with Weiss.

"Whats up?" I asked her.

"I just want to say im sorry for worrying you. Plus I know your uneasy about meeting Wu but hes a nice guy and im saying hes not into me." Blake told me. Hearing her words made me slightly relieved.

"If you say so. Im going to have to make you sorry." I said in a sultry undertone as I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Blake blushed and just let me. Then she held me close.

"Things are going to be better now..I promise you.." Blake said. I figured it was about the fact there would be no more disputes between her and Weiss.

"I believe you..." I said. We stayed in each othes embrace before parting and following after our leader and Weiss.

This talk would either be interesting or turn out to be one big disaster. Blake and I could handle things well enough. And honestly I was kinda interested in talking with this Wu person.


	9. Chapter 9

Once we all met back in our dorm we all did not say much to each other. The outing in the city had been uneventful. Well at least Ruby enjoyed it. I was glad for that. Things seemed to be getting better before they got worse.

Weiss and Ruby were discussing what they would do the next day which is when Blake and I would go and see WuKong. I was mildly surprised to see them getting along well. When sis and Weiss first became partners tensions seemed to be the only thing they knew and despite my efforts I could not really get them to be friends but overtime I could see the changes. Blake could as well.

Tho Blake and I have also changed. Our relationship as partners didnt really involve much chatter other then random conversations. Which was alright by me. I did not mind as Blake had come across as someone of mystery. Finding out she was a Faunus did not surprise me at all really. Ok maybe a little..

Blakes voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

" So Yang?"

I shook my head and turned to her. "Yes?"

"We are really talking to WuKong right?" Blake said wanting to confirm things with me. "If you really have no intrest Ill go alone."

" Blake its fine. Of course I want to go. " I said. "I dont like the idea of leaving you alone."

When I said that she chuckled. "Typical of you to be overprotective of me. Just like you are with Ruby and well thats understandable sience Ruby is your sister."

I nodded.

Ruby looked at me. "Sometimes I think you should be a bit more less protective. I can handel myself." Hearing what she said I chuckled. "Sure you can sis."

Ruby laughed along with me not really understanding my sarcasm but I was ok with that.

Blake gave me a look. "Tomorrow afternoon well go into the city about noon and talk with him.."

"Fine by me.." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came more quickly then we thought. Me and Blake were up before Ruby and Weiss. The reason was that we wanted to make it to the city by noon. Blake scribbled down a note so Ruby wouldnt be too worried when she woke up. Then after we ate a light breakfast we headed out.

WuKong was waiting at a cafe that we happened to pass the first time we came here. This was of course before the whole Weiss vs Blake incident. We walked into the city holding hands and ignoring all the comments by bystandards. Blake made sure to wear her bow in order to safely go out in public. I protested but she promised when we met up with Sun she would take the bow off.

I realized we had a problem.

"Blake did he say where to meet up?" I asked. Blake shook her head. I almost facepalmed but kept my composure. "Alright then lets look for him." I said. Blake began scanning around the area and seemed to find something of intrest. "I think I see him.." She said motioning for me to follow her. I did so and realized she was leading me to a cafe on the roof or something like that. We walked until we came upon the table.

Wu looked up from sipping a cup of coffee or something he was holding in his tail. "Hello there." He said in greeting to me and Blake. Blake looked at me. "This is my friend Yang. I told you about her."

I just managed a slight smile. "Nice to meet you."

He smiled back. "Why dont you sit down."

Blake and I took his offer and took two open seats. "Now you said you wanted to get to know Blake?" I enquired of him.

"Yes but you look like you have a interesting story to tell yourself." He said to me. I wondered if he was attempting to make casual conversation. "I am not as exciting as you think. I mean im just a Huntress of Beacon and Blakes ...girlfriend." I said slightly nervously. However once I realized what I said made this more awkward. "Ignore that.."

Wu chuckled. "Blake you really have a interesting friend." He said also winking at..wait did he wink at me? I wasnt sure what he ment by that but maybe it ment nothing. Blake saw him and sighed. "That winking thing wont work on her. Yang isnt the type of girl to take that.."

"Blake its fine. Tho enough about me..We came here so you could hear about Blake and not me." I was also wondering about Blake. Maybe if I heard her side I would understand her better and maybe learn more about this White Fang Weiss spoke about.

"Hey you cant blame a guy for trying."Kong said goodnaturedly. I realized he was a bit of a jokester.

Blake laughed a bit. "Anyways before I start.." She took off her bow after looking around and seeing no one else around. "Im not going to hide this from Kong."

"You shouldnt hide those ears anyways..they make you look cute.." He said. I glared and he flinched. "I didnt come here to have me or my girlfriend flirted with.."

Blake shot him a apology look for my actions. Then she took a deep breath.

Kong and I looked at Blake giving her our full attention.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I have realized this story is going in another direction entirely. I have branched it off from the episode so a name change is in order soon..once I think of one. I am also surprised to see this story has followers and favorites. Thanks to everyone and also those who review. Having said that ..

Blake looked at me for a moment as if dreading what she was about to say. I took her hand to encourage her. "It is alright." I said smiling softly at her.

"Yang I hope you wont think any differently about what I have to say." Blake began. "Weiss talked about the White Fang and this brings me to my story. When I was a young Faunus.. " She began. Sun and I had given her attention now. "When you were a young Faunus?" I enquired.

She seemed to look ashamed. "I...was a member of the White Fang. I took part in all of thier rallys and supported thier efforts for Faunus Liberation. However those methods were not ones I was proud of. White Fang uses acts of terrorism and brute force to push for what they want. I left because things were getting more and more violent and unethical. This of course happened when a new Leader stepped up and pushed the organization in a direction the previous Leader wouldnt have thought of. In the end we got what we want by using our methods and through fear.." Having finished her story she looked away from me.

I didnt know what to say. My girlfriend...a former terrorist? This was something I was not prepared for and Sun seemed a bit nonchallent but looked at her. "You were with those people?" He said in a disgusted tone. "I never liked them. They have shady methods and do not go about establishing peace. All they are doing is giving Faunuses a bad name. But sience you quit its not so bad." He added to Blake seeming relieved to hear that.

Blake managed a small smiled at Sun. I remained silent in thought. Blake just said she was a former member so what did I have to fear? Nothing I supposed. I understood why Weiss wasnt so friendly with Blake. It was because she accused her of being with Fang tho Ruby and I argued with her. Weiss was right. I was relieved that Blake dropped out.

Sun looked at me. "Yang?"

"Well.." I began. "Im not really angry by all this. Maybe a little but im glad Blake explained. " This was all I could say.

Sun smiled at us both. "Alright now that we know about each other. Tho you girls dont know about me all im going to say is im a lovable and fun guy right?"

We just shrugged. However Blake seemed distracted by something.

"Blake?" I asked her.

Blake snapped out of her thoughts. "Im fine Yang. Just I think I noticed something."

"Noticed?" I asked. Sun also nodded.

"Not sure yet." She replied. She continued to look around and then saw some activity going on by the docks nearby. "Yang,Sun,Im going to check on something."

"Ill go with you.." I said as Sun stood. Blake then began heading off as we followed her.

I was curious to know what was happening. If that Dust shop robbery was linked to what was going on I was sure we would uncover some kind of conspiracy or something. This left me both in anticipation and dread..

...

A/N: Sun is WuKongs name. I realized I have been referring to him as Kong.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile Weiss and Ruby were sitting around the dorm boredly. Sience Blake and I were meeting with Kong anything could happen with them. I would imagine Ruby annoying the hell out of Weiss like usual. Well ok this was back before they sorta began to get along. That is another entire story.

Ruby layed on the bed with a sigh. "I hope sis and Blake come back soon. I want to do something fun.."

Weiss looked at her. "Fun? You know you could study or something. Or go take a walk around the campus." She suggested as she was sitting on the top bunk of thier shared bed.

"But thats actually boring.." Ruby said. "I actually want to do something that doesnt have us staying around the school. I am kinda thinking of catching up to them." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I do not think Blake or Yang would appreciate us interrupting thier meeting. Besides if we do head back to meet up with them we would have to see that Monkey boy." Weiss deadpanned.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss you know he may not be so bad."

"The simple fact hes a Faunus unlike Blake makes me kinda uneasy." Weiss admitted. "I do not want to associate myself with other Faunueses besides Blake. She our teammate so that tolerable."

Ruby gave Weiss a look. "Sometimes you can be a horrible person." Weiss looked annoyed. "How dare you call me a horrible person. I am not. I happen to be a reasonable and sensable person." Ruby said nothing to that and just thought more about what they could do.

...

Sun and I pursued Blake. She paused at a rooftop above the docks. I wondered what she was looking at as she crouched down. Sun and I easily caught up.

"Blake whats going on?" I asked as she gestured for me to be quiet. "Some operation by White Fang..they seeem to be smuggling Dust from this harbor."

"You mean they stole from Weiss?" I asked clenching my fist. "I will not tolerate it.." Sun listened and by his apparent look it was clear he wasnt agreeing with this so called operation.

As we watched a helicopter or plane of some sort touched down on the ground. A few White Fang soldiers stepped out followed by a man with a classy looking attire and a cane. Seeing this man somehow made me feel a deep rage inside.

"Torchwick.." I said. I finally saw the man who had attacked my baby sister and I was not going to let him off so easily. No one messed with Ruby if I had a say to it.

Blake seemed to notice me about ready to jump down and beat the living crap out of TorchWick so she put up a hand. "Dont make any moves yet..."

"Blake you dont understand. This man Roman Torchwick dared to try and harm Ruby!" I growled. Sun moved back a bit as I did so.

"Youll get your chance to pay him back.." Blake said. "I promise you that but I want to see how this operation goes. What strikes me as odd is why would White Fang work with a human like Roman?"

Sun shrugged. "That is a good question tho in this case it could be some operation they are doing muturally. White Fang cares nothing for the well being of humans.."

Blake didnt respond to his statement. Roman seemed to be calling the shots. I heard him calling the White Fang members "animals" and all that. I looked at Blake wondering how she would take it. Blake suddenly jumped down and faster then I could blink she had her Shroud blade against Romans neck.

"Brothers of the White Fang...why are you working with this human scum..?" She said as she took off her bow revealing her Faunus status. Roman didnt look amused however. He prepared to attack Blake as suddenly Sun jumped into the fray and began fighting off Romans cohorts.

I jumped down as well. Slowely I approached Roman. He still had that look on his face .

"There is only two of you. What are you thinking?" Roman asked looking at me and Blake as he suddenly shot off a attack at Blake but she dodged. I smirked.

"Im thinking the odds are against you. I mean me and her is two against one."

Blake got into a stance. She occasionally took looks at Sun as he fought tho he seemed to be handling himself as he was using his nunchuck like weopon which would occasionally shift into a staff. I didnt know the name of his weopon tho.

"I do not think you understand numbers dont make a difference." Roman said as he turned his weopon on Blake and me. "I can take you two on and possbily your Monkey friend without a problem.."

"You obviously dont know math. But bring it. This will be the perfect payback for what you did to my sister." I growled.

"Sister..hmm." Roman said seemingly in though. "Would it happen to be a annoying girl known as Red who foiled my plans the first time..." He said.

"Yes." I replied in a cold tone. "I will not tolerate anyone laying a harmful hand on her.."

Blake armed her Shroud again and suddenly began to advance on Roman as we talked. Roman just laughed at what I said.

"See if you can make good on your promise little girl.."

Wait did he just mock me?...

That did it. "Little girl? Ill show you just what this little girl can do!"

...

A/N

I admit I probably screwed up Romans personality . This is the first time Ive written for him and from my impressions of him I see him as someone quite arrogent and cocky.

Also this story will contain some White Rose xd. This happens to be a otp of mine.

This story will be updated frequently if I come up with something to write. I am trying to write a chapter per day while also working a job. So if I dont get to a chapter please be patient with me. It means I will get to it soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Without hesitation I rushed at Roman my Cecilias fully armed and ready. He seemed to anticipate my movement as she switched his Candy Cane to its other mode which made it like a minigun and fired shots at me which I deflected with my gauntlets and fired.

"Not too bad.." He said using his weopon to deflect them. Blake moved behind Roman seeing as I had his attention and lashed out at him. Grunting he was knocked down and growled.

"That was a dirty trick." He said as she got back up. "But dont think youve won yet.." More White Fang members showed up and surrounded Blake and me. We nodded to each other and stood back to back as the soldiers raised thier weopons at us. Roman prepared to shoot us now however Sun noticed this as he finished off his opponents and lunged at him. However Roman parried with seemingly no effort.

Sun didnt let this discourage him so he kept attacking. This parrying and counter went on for a few moments before Roman shot at Sun. Lucky for us Sun didnt get hurt too badly but he was blasted a few feet back. Being the nimble Monkey he was tho he managed to skid to his feet.

Roman then turned his attention back to us as we fough off the mooks side by side. By us ment Blake and I. They were really no match. Roman went to fire again..

...

Weiss and Ruby stayed silent for sometime. Ruby broke the silence. "Do you think my sister was in love with Blake all along?" She asked

"How am I supposed to know? I mean shes your sister and what she does is her buisness really." Weiss replied. "If she is in love with Blake it could be out of pity or whatever reason your sister has.."

Ruby schowled.

"Its not pity Weiss. They seem really close. I mean Yang was worried sick when Blake suddenly went off. "

Weiss listened. "Maybe it was just because she is her partner. It would make sence for them to be worried about each other. If..you and I were in the same situation.." She suddenly stopped herself.

Ruby looked at her. "Hmm."

"Forget it.." Weiss replied. "Its nothing."

"Weiss I want to know." Ruby said. "What would you do if we were in the same situation. I know I would probably want to make sure you were alright. Because its what partners do right?"

Hearing what Ruby said Weiss wasnt sure what she just heard. Ruby would be conserned? After what she just caused. "You would be nice to me after I caused all this? Why?"

Ruby shook her head. "No ones blaming you Weiss. And I wont let Yang or anyone do such a thing."

"Thank you. But I wanted to ask you about that night. You protected me from your sister which I could have stood up for myself. What motivated you to do so? You could have gotten hurt you dunce.." Weiss had a slightly softer look on her face as she said this.

"Your my friend Weiss." Ruby replied tho in reality she did have another reason. Not only did she not want Weiss hurt she couldnt live with herself if anything happened. She considered Weiss a close friend as much as Weiss would probably not agree.

"Friend?" Weiss said. "Friend and Teammate?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup. Even tho we didnt get along at first I wanted to be friends with you.."

Weiss seemed slightly disappointed. But she managed a small smile. Weiss did not want to admit it but she had gotten quite fond of Ruby. Even she was surprised by this discovery. Soon however that fondness turned into something more.

She found herself falling in love with her...

...

Roman fired off his weopon. Blake and I was not sure how he managed to get behind us.

"Get down!" Blake said pushing me to the ground as she also ducked.

Roman smirked. "You got lucky that time but dodge this!" He said firing at the ground now. Blake continued to shield me even as we both were blasted back. Sun noticed this and attacked Roman once more.

"Ugh." I grunted. Blake got back up to her feet. I had a feeling we would be feeling this one in the morning.

"You alright?" She asked me and I simply nodded.

...

"Weiss?" Ruby said.

Weiss snapped out of her thought. "Ruby we are already friends. I admit at first I wanted nothing to do with you because I found you to be childish and annoying."

Ruby listened. "I know. Its just alot of people do treat me like a child. Yang does and I dont understand why."

"Its a sister thing and will pass in time." Weiss said.

"I hope so.." Ruby replied. "Im still bored tho."

Weiss facepalmed. "I cant entertain you tho we can talk if you want."

Ruby nodded and patted a spot on her bed. Weiss walked over and layed down next to her.

"Lets talk then.." Ruby said.


	14. Chapter 14

Roman managed to get Sun to back off by knocking his weopon out of his hand. He went to get it and that was the moment when Roman aimed at his head. I quickly dashed over and gave Roman a swift kick in the gut and he fell over. I then held him by his collor a burning rage in my eyes. "For Ruby.." I said .

Blake saw what I was about to do. With the force of my punch using my full strength I could kill him and that was exactly what I planned. "Yang stop!" She yelled to me. I ignored her and pulled my fist back to deliver the blow. Romans smug look was replaced by one of fear now. He never encounted me before Beacon so he had greatly underestimated me. "W..wait.." He said. "If you kill me youll go to jail and never be able to be with your sister. Im sure shed be heartbroken.."

I heard what he said and pulled back. Was I hesisting? Maybe I was. I hated to admit it but Roman had a point. I would be forced to face the harsh reality of not seeing Ruby ever again and I couldnt bare that seperation. Sighing I let him go.

"Run along then. But next time I see your sniveling face I will make sure you dont live another day." He ran off but not before firing a shot that was quickly deflected by Blake as she had walked over to me. Sun rejoined us and seeing Roman bolt he shrugged. "That guy didnt seem so tought."

I fell to my knees my adrenaline rush over. "Sorry I lost it.." Blake kneeled down and put a arm around me. "Its alright. You were just thinking of Rubys well being."

Sun gave me a look of consern. "Sun Im alright. I just lost control of my emotions. And if I had killed Roman I would have had to be taken away from my sister."

"He was trying to scare you.." Sun said. "Im sure if you explained they would let you off." Then he realized what he said. "On second though yes that is one possibiliy.."

I let Blake help me up. "Lets head back. Maybe youll feel better once you get some rest." She said gently and I simply nodded leaning into her as she supported me. "Sun what will you do now?"

He looked at me. "Well I am a fugative on the run from the cops. So Ill be around." He said. "You girls take care now.." He said winking at us both as he went off. I ignored the winking but smiled. Sun really was nice despite what Weiss thought.

Blake watched Sun go off.."Take care." He answered with a distanced wave. Then Blake and I began the treck back to Beacon. I was looking forward to some rest as I was exhausted tho I also cursed mentally for letting Roman get away...

...

Weiss was thinking of what to say. She felt a bit nervous as she really didnt talk to Ruby much other then on rare occasions when she was actually in the mood to.

Ruby turned to her. "So what did you want to talk about. We probably have sometime before Sis and Blake get back." She said looking at the clock. "Wow it has been like a few hours and they still havent returned." Ruby didnt want to admit it but she was getting worried.

"I actually wanted to talk about us Ruby. I mean ..." Weiss mentally scholded herself. Talking about them would make what she really wanted to say too obvious and she really didnt know how her partner would react.

"Us?" Ruby repeated. "What is there to tell. Were all on the same team and all of us have different weopons and partners. Not like anything interesting tho I could tell you some of Yangs dark secreats or something." She said with a playful grin.

"As much as that would be very interesting I didnt mean Blake and Yang. I ment me and you. Ive noticed we get along quite well. This was back in the Emerald Forest when we were attacked and I helped you."

"I remember that. You saved my life from that scorpion. That wasnt like you by the way.." Ruby replied remembering that trial in the forest. "But at the same time you abandoned me.." She deadpanned a bit.

"Like I said you proved to me to be someone I would probably not want as a partner. To be honest I really wanted to pair up with Pyrrah or someone. Tho im sorry I didnt make any efforts to accept you.."

Ruby seemed a bit hurt by Weisses confession. "You didnt want to accept me. Why did you. You could have just asked Ozpin to switch.."

Weiss cut her off with a movement of her hand. "No I would never do that Ruby. As much as I wanted to I saw more in you. Your someone I could never become. Thats why...Ruby..."

"Weiss your a nice person when you can be. Im actually thankful you protected me otherwise I probably would.." Ruby said.

"Dont even say that. I would never allow it. Because .." Weiss paused.

"Because?" Ruby enquired nervously. ..


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss was not sure how she would approach this. Taking a deep breath she gazed at Ruby before moving closer to her. "Ruby I hope you do not think anything different of me once I explain. Before coming here to Beacon I was all alone." She thought carefully about what to say next.

Ruby listened. "All alone huh? I guess you could say so was I..." She said. "I can not tell you why but I understand what its like to be lonely without alot of people to support you. But I have Yang." She said without really thinking about it. "Um I mean..sorry I forgot you dont have anyone like Yang."

"Anyways.. " Weiss continued. "The day I met you was the first time I actually said anything to anyone. Yes I was being a total bitch that day." Here she chuckled a bit. "But deep down inside I was happy that you tried to open me up more to the world."

"It was nothing really." Ruby replied. She then realized Weiss ignored what she said. However she knew Weiss must have her reasons.

"I didnt find it to be nothing. " Weiss said truthfully. "As hard as I tried to not think of you as much I was really concerned when you had that Dust accident..."

"The day everyone called me Craterface." Ruby said She did not look happy Weiss brought up how they met .

"Yeah I know but I would have spoken up. I could not bare seeing you humilated like that. But my pride and nature got the better of me. Now that all the challanges and past of us coming to Beacon are behind us..."Weiss looked at her.

"I know. Tho I have a feeling you want to say something else." Ruby said giving her a encouraging look.

Weiss took a deep breath and said seriously.

"Ruby...The truth is that I am..."

"Oh no is something wrong? Are you sick?" Ruby asked.

"No you dunce." Weiss said but it was in kind manner with a slight trace of annoyance. "Listen to me. The truth is I am in love." She began.

"Thats great!" Ruby said as she looked at her."So tell me who it is that has melted the heart of our Ice Princess." She said encouragingly. "I mean whoever this person is must really have been good to you. I wonder who it is. Maybe Lei or maybe ..I dont know..." She rambled on trying to think of names.

Weiss shook her head at Ruby. Then when she was still in the middle of her rant Weiss quickly cut her off by leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Rubys eyes widened at that moment and a deep blush trailed on her face. She didnt understand why Weiss just did that? She probably thought Weiss only kissed her to shut her up. Ruby was nieve when it came to understanding love it seemed. Seeing Rubys blush only encouraged Weiss to continue. Ruby wanted to resist but something about the way Weisses lips felt she did not want to break away and without knowing she kissed the Ice Princess back. Weiss moaned softly feeling her kiss and this caused her to keep it going.

Rubys blush got a bit deeper at Weisses action. Inside however she was questioning why she didnt put up a fight. Perhaps she was unaware of her feelings which screamed for Weiss to do exactly what they were doing now. Part of her loved the Ice Princess and now that Weiss confessed Ruby was relieved and unnerved.

She decided she would embrace this moment. Weiss broke away and looked down at the ground ashamedly.

"Ruby you are the one Ive loved. If you reject me iIl understand." She said.

"Weiss I could never reject you." Ruby admitted. "Your my friend and partner." She said again as to remind Weiss who looked at her.

"So what happened just now.." Weiss began in a tone that told Ruby maybe she shouldnt have said that.

"Means more to me then you think.." Ruby said. "Weiss I love you too. Even tho we did not get along back then there was a small part of me that wanted to get to know you and possibly .." She stopped herself from rambling again."You understand."

Weiss nodded. "I do.."

They both gripped eachothers hand and Ruby kissed Weiss. Weiss smiled softly.

...

Blake and I tiredly approached the school. It was getting late and I was probably going to have to face a lecture from Weiss about how I kept Ruby waiting and all that shit I really did not have time for.

"Blake remind me to ignore Weiss." I said seriously.

"Noted." She replied. "But im sure Ruby and Weiss found ways to entertain themselves while we were gone."

"I wouldnt doubt that. Sis gets bored sorta easily and im sure Weiss only went along with any crazy idea my sister had just to not have to hear Rubys whining or childish antics as she puts it." I sighed.

"Your sister isnt exactly a child or a baby." Blake reminded me. I looked at her. "Of course not but to me she will always be my little sister."

We entered Beacon as Blake supported me. I was still feeling a bit shaky after things have calmed. From what I heard of the aftermath the cops came and apprehended those Roman had left to fend for themselves before he ditched the crime scene. Honestly I did not care. They all got what they deserved in the end.

"Will you make it?" Blake asked me. I flashed her one of my winning smiles."Of course I can make it."I said as I paused to kiss her . She kissed me back tho I could see her worried expression.

"Blake you know im a strong girl." I said playfully. "Nothing can take me down in the end."

Blake shook her head as the dorms came into view. Taking the key out of my pocket I led her back. It would be nice to see my bed. I wanted to stay in bed as long as I could.

"Blake Im going to take a long nap. You want to join me?" I asked in a flirty manner also winking.

She blushed at what she thought I was implying. "Sure I guess but we are not doing what I have no doubt your implying.

I chuckled. "Nope not implying that yet. Whenever you want to ill be ready tho.."

Blake went red and I could see it a bit traveling to her bow. I found this to be cute. "Aw your so cute when you blush."

"Yang shut up.."She mumbled. Seeing her slightly annoyed I stopped. "Alright I was only messing with you and were back anyways." I said seeing as we were now at our destination.

I put the key into the lock and opened it. I was not really prepared or expecting to see what I was about to once the door was opened.


	16. Chapter 16

Blake was behind me when I opened the door. What I saw was ...Weiss and my baby sister...kissing? I cant believe it. Im gone half the day and Weiss is seemingly trying to take advantage of Ruby. Well alright maybe she wasnt but my protective instincts kicked in.

"Ruby and Weiss.." I said loudly enough so the two quickly broke away from each other. Weiss looked slightly annoyed and Ruby yelped almost falling off the bed.

"I would like to know why I come back from a meeting to see you two all lovey dovey." I added in a tone that demanded answers. Blake wisely stayed out of this however her expression was also confused.

"Sis well..." Ruby began. "Weiss and I did not do anything and we found out we like each other in the same way you and Blake do."

Weiss let Ruby explain and just nodded. "And if you have a problem with it Im not going to listen. Ruby can make her own decisions. She does not need you butting into her life all the time.." She said.

"Butting in?" I said my tone of voice quickly rising back to anger. "I do not butt into her life. In all honestly I would want her to get to know people and live a life where she will be happy but also not forgetting to come to me if she has a problem. I know you would probably never hurt her however its just ..nevermind you would not understand."

Blake walked up to me and Weiss and quickly wapped us both on the head.

"Ow.." Weiss said. "What was that for?"

"Love?" I asked. Even Ruby who said nothing during me and Weisses exchanged looked at her.

"I want you two to stop this senceless behavior. Its bad enough Weiss and I butted heads over things. Yang you should be happy for your sister. I would if she finally found someone to love. I dont care what the hell happened when we all first met but Yang you just need to accept your sisters decision.."

Weiss listened to Blakes words and smiled. "Thank you Blake. Yang you need to listen to her. Ruby loves me and I dont think you can truly stop our newfound relationship."

I let both Weiss and Blakes words sink in. Ruby gave me a look. "Sis I really love Weiss. I didnt want to tell you because I had a feeling you would not accept my decision. You and Weiss really hated each other back then."

"Well.." I said not believing I let my sister once again convince me into something. "I will allow it under one condition."

"And that is?" Ruby asked me.

"Weiss I want you to take good care of my sister. Keep her safe and dont let her come to harm. If you so much as dare to leave her ill make you sorry and I mean it.." I said trying to sound as menacing as possible. However it didnt really work as unfortunatily Weiss could see past my bluff by now.

"Whatever you say Blondie.." Weiss said with a teasing grin..

"Blondie!" I exclaimed. Blake and Ruby pulled us apart. Weiss chuckled to show me she was only messing with me. "Learn how to take a joke."

"That was a lame one.." I said but my anger faded and I smiled.

"So now are we all ok with Ruby and Weiss?" Blake asked us.

"Whatever makes my sister happy. And as long as Weiss keeps her promise to me.." I replied.

"Yang you know logically I will do all I can to keep Ruby safe. I could not bare the thought of anything happening to her." Weiss said honestly.

"Then Ruby I will permit this.."I said. In reply I got a hug from my sister and I blushed slightly returning it. I let her go and she went over to Weiss as they smiled.

Blake then looked at me. "Yang ..you should really rest now."

"Rest? Oh right." I said remembering my planned nap. I went over to the bunkbeds and took my spot on the top bunk. Blake followed after me and we snuggled together.

"Todays been one hell of a day eh?" I said to her. Blake simply nodded. "Yes I belive it has. We fought off a criminal and witnessed Ruby finding true love. That made this day sort of memorable.."

I smiled at her. "You know I could make this a more..memorable nap." I said teasingly.

"No thanks." Blake replied as I playfull gave her a disappointed look.

"Fine Im too tired anyways." I said closing my eyes.

"Night Yang." Blake said as she also drifted off. I pecked her gently and soon we were both asleep. Ruby and Weiss smiled as they saw me and Blake sleeping.

...

Unknown to us however someone had been secreatly trailing us the whole time. It wasnt Roman however or the White Fang. It was someone in a black cloak with glowing red eyes. The person stood on the roof of Beacon.

"Yang Xiao Long.." The person said. "There is nowhere else to hide from me anymore.." The voice was feminine yet menacing. "I am going to make sure you understand..." With a small smirk the person leaped nimbly off the roof and walked off. Tho she would be back..

...

A/N: I decided to add in a OC of mine for plot purposes only


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke from my nap sometime later. I wasnt expecting Blake to still be by my side but I noticed she was sleeping. Ruby and Weiss had obviously went out somewhere as I noticed a small piece of paper that was a note scribbled by Weiss.

"Damn I slept for hours. Next time I need to remember to not get so worked up." I said to myself. Blake mumbled something which made me look at her. I was a bit worried when she began mumbling as I thought she was having a nightmere but she looked peaceful. I left her to nap as I sat up and streatched.

Blake seemed to sence my movement and slowely opened her eyes. "Yang?" She asked. "How long were we napping for." I smiled at her and sighed. "A few hours. Ruby and Weiss probably went on a date."

"Thats nice." Blake said sleepily. I chuckled. "You know if you are still sleepy Ill let you continue your catnap. " I said jokingly. She gave me a playful glare but slowely went back to sleep. I pecked her forehead and went off to get some food to eat as I was also sorta hungry. After getting some things from the cafeteria I headed back. I also left some food for Blake as I sat on the edge of my bed eating.

"She is soo cute when she sleeps." I said to myself stroaking her ears. I wasnt all that surprised to hear something akin to a purr . I just couldnt resist those ears.

After this I just continued to watch Blake sleep. I had no plans for the remainder of the day and night had fallen .

Blake woke up shortly after I pet her so to speak. "That was a good nap." She said.

"Glad you got what you needed. Im the bored one now so I want to do something." I said. "But before that I brought you something to eat."

Blake took the food and ate it thanking me. "Looks like Ill have to entertain you I suppose. I could read you a book.."

"Blakey thats boring." I said. "I know you like book but I dont get any enjoyment from the stories you tell me." She shrugged. "Its either that or we could be bored to death waiting for Weiss and Ruby."

I made no comment to her attempt at dry humor. "Fine you know what Ill entertain you." I said smirking a bit. I went over to her and gently pushed her down on the bed. She looked at me blushing.

"Youll entertain me?" Blake asked. "I dont really need you to and I really dont think.." I cut her off with a deep kiss.

"Dont talk just trust me on this one.." I said as I then gently trailed my hands along her sleekcatlike form. She shivered as I did so. Once I knew I had her full attention I began to feel along her curves under her top.

"I didnt give you permission to touch me Yang ." Blake said seriously. However she did let out a soft moan.

"I will touch you as much as I like. Because your my girlfriend and I know you really want this entertainment." I said in a seductive tone which made her shiver. I was only teasing her however.

Blake looked a bit annoyed. "So teasing me is your way of entertaining me?" She said as I chuckled and pulled away. "Later.." I promised her. She seemed a bit disappointed.

"You enjoy that dont you?" Blake asked as I grinned. "Of course."

After this little display of fun we just sat in the bed chatting the night away. At least it felt we did.

Ruby and Weiss came back sometime later. Blake and I looked away from our conversation and I greeted them. "So how did it go sis?"

Ruby smiled. "It was great. Weiss took me to this nice place to eat and then we went for a walk around the city." Weiss nodded. "Dont worry I made sure your sister stayed out of trouble."

"Thats good to know." I replied as Blake smiled.

Ruby and Weiss then headed to thier bed and also began to talk amoungst themselves. Blake looked at the time. "Girls we should probably sleep. We have classes in the morning."

"Oh right." I said checking the time even tho I had a nap. Ruby yawned as she was already tired so Weiss tucked her in and then she fell asleep next to her. Soon even Blake drifted off again. Once the team was asleep I looked out the window in thought.

It had been awhile sience I became a part of RWBY alongside my sister. So much had happened in some span of time. I smiled as all the memories came back. The first time on the airship along with the iniciation test. Those were good times.

But what I did not expect was for a memory I never knew I had to resurface. This one seemed to be from before I came to the school and met Blake and the others. I suddenly shivered at it.

Why was this one even making me uneasy. What I saw in my memories was a figure with a black cape and red eyes. There was something about that figure that chilled me to the core of my very being. "Who is that and why am I remembering this now?" I asked myself.

Little did I know I would find out soon enough.


	18. Chapter 18

After sometime I decided to shake off the feeling I had. Whatever was welling up in my mind was probably something that just happened on a whim.

Looking around the room at my sleeping teammates I realized I was lucky to have people that were worth fighting for and protecting besides my dear sis.

Something told me soon my team would be in danger. I dont know why but I suddenly got another flash. It showed that person again. This time standing on what remained of my teammates as a black flame burned them..And I was powerless to stop it.

This caused me to blink. When I did the image vanished. I realized I was probably overtired sience it was late in the evening.

"I really need sleep..or to stop drinking soda late at night.." I said to myself. I then got into my bed. Well I was but I decided to sleep in Blakes. Im sure she wouldnt mind. And on the subject of soda I had drank some earlier.

"Yang?" Blake said as she opened one eye. "Why did you not sleep earlier.."

"I had alot on my mind Blake." I said nonchallently as I layed beside her.

"I see. Well you know if you ever want to talk about it .."

I shook my head. "Not at the moment. But when I am ready I promise I will tell you all about it.."

Blake gazed at me in consern. "You seem like you do not want to tell me. Tho maybe I could be overthinking." She then wrapped her arms around me.

I forgot all my fear and unease at that moment. In her arms I felt safe. As strange as that may seem I guess I counted on Blake to always be by my side even in the most dire of moments.

"Maybe.." I said softly closing my eyes as I allowed Blake to pull the covers over us.

"Sleep.." She said in a commanding tone.

She did not have to tell me twice as I was already half asleep as she made her demand.

Weiss was holding my sister close as Ruby was in a cuddling position. I smiled at that little scene.

Blake kissed me as I was soon asleep. Then she fell back in sleep as well..

...

A/N

Sorry for the long wait. What I have planned for another chapter is being delayed due to alot going on with it. I couldnt keep you all waiting any longer as it has been days sience my last update well a week or so ...


	19. Chapter 19

Once I had drifted off to sleep I realized when I had opened my eyes I was no longer in my dorm room. Where I was...well it all looked familiar to me. It was me and Rubys home. Where we had grown up. I was not sure how I got here but I decided to walk towards the place. It was a simple looking house but I realized each step I took the place began to grow alot darker.

"Whats going on?" I said. I armed my Cecelias incase this place was dangerous. Getting no answer I looked around. Where I ended up was somewhere far away from the house and with everystep I took I felt uneasy and .fear...the darkness never ceased. Finally I reached a dead end. When I did I realized someone was standing there. It was the figure from my soda indused hallusination.

"Yang..so you finally came.." A voice said to me. It sounded rather unpleasent and dark. "It has been awhile. Say..a year or so?"

"I dont know who you are or what you want with me but whoever you are why do you haunt me? Why are you stalking me? Just leave me alone.."I said aiming my weopons at the figure whom simply walked up to me and hugged me. This caught me off guard.

"What I want..is you Yang. Yet you have forgotten about me and have decided to replace me with your sister Ruby and that catgirl. But dont worry soon I will have what I want. I need to remind you of us..our past..our bonds.." The figure had a alluring voice and her body flared with a dark aura. I immediately pushed it away. The figure looked to me to be feminine.

"Why do you reject me Yang? You really have not realized it yet...You cannot escape from me that easily. No matter where you run. " She took out what looked like a whip. I immediatly countered by firing off my Cecelias but she blocked me by whipping at them. I then launched myself at her by using my weopons as propellers.

"I dont want to hear anymore of this!" I shouted. "Stay..the..hell..away..from me and get out of my dreams.."

The figure said nothing gazing at me with red eyes. Suddenly I paused as I felt something stab into my back...I dared to turn around...

What I saw was Ruby. Or at least I thought it was. She looked truly nightmerish and had red eyes and a smirk on her face. I realized she had stabbed into me..or rather slashed my back with her Cresent Rose. The figure smirked.

"Painful isnt it...But this pain will remind you.."

"Ruby...why did..no you are not Ruby...your not my sister. This isnt real.." I said truly scared. This place..Ruby..the figure..reminded me of that time..

"Ruby" moved to attack me again. I raised my arms to block but even tho this was a dream I could not kill her..which was my mistake.

The imposted stabbed into me this time .slashing my body as I let out a pained scream. I feel to the ground bleeding. Was I going to die here?

The figure chuckled darkly. "Let this be a lesson Yang..You cannot forget what happened that day..or me..Now you shall perish here.." With that the figure vanished along with the fake Ruby. I tried to stand back up but I was..too weak. I felt my life ebbing away.

Was I destined to die here..at the hands of..

The two smirked at me as the figure raised her hand and the darkness began to converge on me. I was defenceless as I bled out..my last breaths clearly being seen in this strange place.

"Blake im..sorry.." I said as the darkness swallowed me up..

Screaming I bolted up. My screaming alerted Blake who quickly woke up.

"Yang..Yang whats wrong!" She said noticing my condition. I was drenched in a cold sweat tears down my face. "Ruby she..that..figure.."

"Yang your not making sience. Calm down. Your sweating.." Blake said holding me close. Hearing her voice I finally calmed. "It was just a nightmere.."

She nodded and kissed me. "I think you should lay off the sodas before bedtime alright?"

I just leaned into her like a frightened child. Shaken by all that had happened.

"Yeah ." I said not wanting to fall asleep fearing I would have more nightmeres. However Blake would not let me hear the end of it if I didnt.

"Ill be here.." Blake said softly as she pulled me back onto the pillow never letting me go and stroaked my hair. I let her needing comfort.

Slowely I began to drift back to sleep. Tho whatever I dreamed about I was sure ment something..but what exactly. And was I really being ...hunted?

...

A/N

I apologize for a late update. Ive been very busy with xmas coming up and my work schedual being a bit hecktic.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day came along more unexpectedly then anyone thought. It was Monday meaning our classes would resume after a weekend of being lazy and slacking off. Of course Blake kept up with her studies despite all that had happened. I however slacked off because what was the point in studying when there would be other things to do.

My alarm clock rang and I annoyedly punched it to stop it. Luckily I did not break it. Then I slowely opened my eyes and forced myself out of bed. I could not feel Blakes warmth so I kinda made a slight disappointed sigh. Knowing Blake she had woken up early.

I was right. Blake was sitting on the bed book in her hand. "Good morning Yang. " She said looking at me. I just nodded and began to get ready. After Blake had comforted me I had no more nightmere tho I felt strongly this one would haunt me in my waking moments tho the last thing I wanted was to remember..

Weiss and Ruby were just waking up as thier own alarm went off. Weiss mumbled something about wanting to break the clock. Ruby looked at us.

"Good morning Team RWBY!" She said still as cheerfully as ever. She then began to get ready.

"I do not get how she can be so perky in the morning.. Weiss said as she finished getting her uniform. I went into another place to change and came back. "So what class do we have first?" I asked.

Blake took a look at our schedual. "We have Grimm studies then more history."

I managed a fake enthusiastic look. "Great lets go then. I cannot wait to learn more about Grimm.."

Weiss shook her head at me. I just gave her a grin as we headed out. Of course Weiss would understand my sarcasm.

Ruby then looked at me. "Yang what happened last night? I heard you screaming. I did not want to say anything because Weiss would be mad.."

I felt uneasy. What could I say. I did not want to worry my sister because I had to be the one to set a good example. So I waved my hand.

"Nevermind that Ruby. You just focus on getting us through another day alright?" I said. Ruby did not seemed convinced of my facade .

"Your avoiding the question.." Ruby said about to get in my face when Weiss took her arm and led her away from me.

"It is impolite to hound your sister for something this early in the morning.." Weiss said in a lecturing tone. Ruby knew there was no use bothering me about what had happened last night tho she did give me a worried look.

Blake shook her head and looked at me.

"Yang..maybe you should tell her..." She said.

"I dont think I want to worry my little sis. I mean she has alot to think about already and explaining about a nightmere brough on by drinking soda before bedtime is not the best thing to say. It was my fault Blake.."

Blake wanted to say more tho she just nodded. "Alright then." It was not long before we reached Professor Ports classroom. Team JNPR was there as well and Ruby went over and chatted with them. I decided to let Ruby talk. Taking a seat I just went into thought.

Blake sat by my side and patted my shoulder.

"It was only a dream after all." She said soothingly.

"Yeah a dream..but it felt like something...vaguely familiar..."I said. "Um nevermind I know I probably sound paranoid and crazy now.."

"A little.." Blake agreed which earned her a playful glare from me.

Ruby finished her chat and took her seat next to Weiss. I just hoped today Ruby decided to pay attention in class instead of fooling around like she did and had annoyed the hell out of Weiss.

It was not long before Port arrived. Everyone stopped what they were doing and payed attention.

"Alright my young future Hunters and Huntresses before we begin todays lesson on surviving against the creatures of Grimm I was informed by Ozpin we have a new student.."

I honestly was not all that excited. Not that I minded new people but new students were not uncommon.

"A new student..?" Ruby asked.

"Dunce he just said that..this is why you need to pay attention.." Weiss deadpanned.

Port gave Ruby and Weiss a look that made them stop immediately.

"If there are no more interruptions ." He motioned to the door which opened slowely.

Everyone turned thier attention to the door. Even Blake. Im guessing she was curious about this new arrival.


	21. Chapter 21

As we all watched someone entered the classroom. This girl was seemingly a bit close to Ruby in age tho upon closer look she was slightly older.I noticed she had one side of her hair blonde and another black and her hair seemed shorter then mine. What really drew my attention was not her face or anything but the way she was dressed. Her clothing was black and yellow colored..much like mine. The eye color was also a bit odd to me...blue mixed with red eyes..yes red. I began to feel a bit uneasy as her eye color reminded me of the figure I dreamed about but I knew I was going a bit crazy.

All things aside her outfit was black pants with a snakelike belt on her pants. She also wore a yellow vest over a black shirt. This was not a bad combination as she also had yellow gloves on her hands and tall laced boots. She look kinda normal to me with her fair colored skin and her looks were not so bad either.

It was the makeup that made me kinda want to facepalm. Was it really neccessary to make yourself look like a creepy person? Tho I did not say that outloud. She looked at all of us and grinned.

"Nice to meet you my fellow classmates. My name is Yin.." The girl said in a pleasent sounding voice. As she talked she looked at each and everyone one of us. When she locked eyes with me she seemed to be very nonchallent. However im sure I saw a brief trace of a smirk. Then again it could have been from my slight lack of sleep but when I look back at her she seemed normal. Yes I would definently be following Blakes advice to lay off the soda.

Ruby dashed over and introduced herself as usual. Yin smiled. "Nice to meet you too Ruby.."

Weiss shook her head at Ruby.

"Well Yin why dont you pick a seat?" Port said.

Yin blinked. "Oh right." She then moved towards us and headed into the class bleachers so to speak. Blake remained nonchallent at the introductions.

"Yang she kinda wears something you would. Do you know her?" Blake asked me.

"No not at all. But seriously anyone can dress like that.." I replied as Yin chose a seat next to us.

"Im not intruding in anything I hope.." She said as Blake shook her head.

"So your new..." Blake said.

Yin nodded. "Of course. Just transferred from Signal last night." She replied.

I listened. "Then you came from the same school as my sister. She used to attend Signal. Did you know her?" I asked as Yin shook her head.

"May I ask who your sister is?" Yin added.

"You just met her..Ruby.." I said pointing to my sister who was falling asleep as Port began the lesson. Yin chuckled.

"She does not seem to enjoy classes."

I chuckled. "Nope not at all. By the way my name is Yang..Yang Xiao Long." I introduced feeling it would be polite to introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you. And your friend?" Yin asked.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake introduced as she seemed focued as Port began his lecture. I payed partial attention as I kept looking at Yin. There was nothing unusual about her that i could see. Tho I knew red eyes were not all that normal tho they seemed overshadowed by the blue. It was something that caught my eye.

On her top somewhere and near her belt was what looked to be a symbol. It looked a bit like mine except it was shaped a bit differently and looked like a flaming rose. I knew for a fact I had never seen this girl in my life. She had no relations to Ruby and this little discovery made me uneasy.

"A pleasure Blake.." Yin said as Weiss was shaking Ruby to wake up. Yin looked around the classroom. She seemed bored. I wanted to make more conversation with her when I noticed..her weopon.

It was a whip of some sort..upon seeing this i froze. The whip looked suspiciously like the one the figure had used in the dream but again I was paranoid im sure. Anyone could have a whip as well as a variety of weopons.

Blake noticed me frozen in fear. "Yang is something wrong?" She asked me. I snapped back to reality.

"No..nothing.."

Yin looked back at me. "Whats with you you look like youve seen a ghost or something?" Her voice was gentile as always but im sure i heard a hint of ..i could not describe it but it sounded like mockery.

"Like I said its nothing.." I repeated.

"If you say so. I couldnt help but notice you were looking at my weopon. Its name is Sorrows Lament and its useful in close and far range combat. I cant show you how it works but im sure when we have missions or practices I can show you what it can do." Yin said explaining her weopon.

"Why did you name it that?" I asked her.

Yin looked away from me. "Long story.."

Blake gave me a look. I sighed. "I did not mean to offend you Yin. I was just wondering about it."

"Yang its fine.." Yin replied looking back at me. She managed a small smile.

Taking that as a sign she was feeling slightly better I smiled back. Ruby was woken up by Weiss lightly shaking her.

Yin then turned her attention to Port. I decided the best thing was to just focus on class.

However I felt something was off about Yin. Her weopon was a whip which looked very close to the weopon used against me. And her red ..eyes.

I dont know what happened next but my body was overcome with something I have never felt before...fear. I kept thinking about the nightmere and Yin.

Blake realized I began to have a relapse of what happened with me last night. She quickly whispered things into my ear to reassure me.

While she was trying to calm me Yin watched me with a look of consern. "Blake is she always like this?" She asked.

"Its probably a result of what happened last night. Yang had a nightmere and it seems to be affecting her this morning.." Blake replied.

"Yang should rest. Do you have a dorm nearby Blake?" Yin asked. "I could take her back."

Blake thought. "We do have a dorm. Its on the second floor not far from here. I could take her myself.."

I shook my head at Yin and Blake. Yin heard what Blake said.

"What about class?" She asked.

Blake gave her a look. "I dont mind missing."

"Blake honestly Ill be fine." I said tho again Blake wasnt buying it. Knowing there was no way out of this I just sighed.

"It for the best. You dont seem in any condition to be in class.." Yin said.

"Fine." I said.

Blake took me by the hand and led me out of Ports class. Yin watched us and once we were out she went back to listening to Port.

Ruby went back to her antics which much to Weisses chargin included acting childish.

"Yang what has gotten into you? Yin doesnt seem bad." Blake said to me.

"Its just her weopon reminded me of something my attacker used in the nightmere and her..eyes.." I said.

"What happened?"Blake asked me.

So knowing I could not hide anything I told her about my nightmere. About the place me and Ruby called home..the darkness..the creepy Ruby...and me dying. Once I had finished Blake went into thought.

I let her think for as long as she wanted. After a few moments she spoke again.

"Yang if this is really bothering you we could keep a eye on Yin. I doubt shell cause any harm but after what you said..." Blake said,

"Hmm..." I thought then simply nodded. "Keeping a eye on her might be going a bit far but I know something is off about her..." I replied.


	22. Chapter 22

"So..Ive finally found you.."

I watched Yang and Blake leave the classroom. Not that it mattered to me. I mean something was obviously bothering Yang. I knew the reason right away.

During the lecture Port had called on me to fight against a small Ursa. Not that I had any objections. Being new to Beacon im sure he wanted to see what I could do.

Ruby and Weiss turned thier attention to me. Oh right they were more of Yangs friends. From my observations it became clear of what I already knew..I had been replaced. Not that I blame Yang but a part of me was shattered. She had forgotten about me ever sience the death of someone importaint to Ruby and what I had done. Its not something I have control of...

Staring the Grimm down as it rushed at me I took a stance. Sorrows Lament in hand. The Ursa ran up to me tho I simply sidestepped. As it came back towards me I smirked and quickly wrapped my whip over its head and pulled. Tho not before it managed to move a paw and swipe me down. I had not snapped its neck as I had hoped.

"Yin you need to focus more.." Port said as I growled. However I went back on the attack using my aura as my body flared. The Ursa stepped back and I was able to charge in and then get my whip around its neck again and this time I choked it.

The class seemed impressed but that was not what I cared about. I had something else I had to do..Yang..

Port praised me and I just nodded. I knew Blake would be taking Yang to thier dorm. Class ended and I exited the classroom.

Ruby went over to me.

"That was awesome. Can I see your weopon.." Tho she was immediately dragged off by this Weiss person. "If Ruby sees your weopons youll never hear the end of it Yin."

I simply nodded.

My intention was clear...

Smirking I headed to the second floor. Yang would need a...reminder of who I was and why I had come to Beacon...

...

A/N

a sidechapter from Yins pov. Just decide to write this as a spur of the moment thing.


	23. Chapter 23

Unaware I was being followed to the dorms I let Blake drag me along. She seemed to always look at me in a worried manner. I knew sooner or later my brave facade would have to give out. I would not let it tho. If Yin was really a threat I would have to focus on keeping my baby sister safe.

We walked in silence. Tho I paused as I heard footsteps. Arming my Cecelias I looked at Blake.

"You need to relax Yang. Im sure whoevers following us may not be following us. Probably just heading in the same direction we are. Maybe its Ruby and Weiss." She said.

Sighing I unarmed them. "Its not Weiss or Ruby but yeah your right. That whole nighmere explanation seems to be putting me on edge.."

"Nightmere...hmm.." A voice said. I quickly looked and saw Yin. "Are you following us?" I said raising a eyebrow.

"Maybe I am or maybe im not.." Yin said casually looking at me. "I just wanted to see if you were ok. So this nightmere...care to share it?"

"Why do you even care about some dream Yang had?" Blake said in a tone that urked suspicion. I shook my head. "Way to keep it on the downlow Blake.." I said under my breath.

Yin seemed to ignore Blakes tone. "Yangs a good friend of mine and I just wanted to make sure she would be alright. No harm in that im sure..right?" She said.

Blake and I looked at each other for a few moments then turned back to Yin.

"Well sience you care so much Yang is in good shape.." Blake said as I nodded.

"You do know its impolite to hide things from friends.." Yin replied crossing her arms over her chest and eyes narrowed. Almost as if she could somehow understand how I felt.

No I was going into weird thinking mode. Yin wasnt the one I saw in the dream. She did not have that black cloak and her voice was not as menacing. Yin was a nice girl who just came to Beacon to study the Huntress trade. I continued to convince myself this.

"Sometimes you have to keep secreats.." Blake said seriously. "Yang does not wish to discuss her dream with you."

"Blake you dont have to be so mean to her. I appreciate your consern but im sure whatever happened was nothing. I made the mistake of drinking something before bed and had a .nevermind." I realized if I said more I would blow my cover. Yin couldnt know about this until I was ready. It was the fact I did not want to drag anyone else into this mystery...

"I see..." Yin replied in a tone I could tell wasnt convinced. "Well I hope you have a nice rest. I should go work on that paper Port asked us to write. Yang when you feel up to it my dorm is the second to last down the hall.."

Yin then walked away from us her expression hard to define. I watched until she disappeared from view.

"She is nosey isnt she?" Blake deadpanned.

"I would think so but she doesnt seem weird to me." I said with a shrug. "Let the girl go off to work on her paper then."

Blake looked like she really wanted to follow Yin but for my sake she nodded. We returned to our dorm so we could think about the class and I could get some much needed rest I lost.

...

I left the little kitty and Yang to thier stupid napping or whatever. I mean something was up and I knew it. Yang was purposly shrugging me off. Her friend didnt help either. I felt like they were being rude and untrusting of me. Then again I probably gave them little reason to trust me.

It was my error in judgement. If only I had not revealed my intrest in hearing all about Yangs dream I would not have drawn the wrong type of attention to myself. I slipped into my dorm but not before watching the two walk into the dorm. I made a mental note of the number and closed the door.

Tossing my backpack to the floor I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. Winning Yangs teams trust was not going to be easy. Sure Ruby was someone I could tell was far too innocent for her own good but I would not make the same mistakes yet again. I needed to think

What would be the best way to get to Yang?

Then it dawned on me. What if I ...yes that was it.

My eyes glew faintly and a small smirk crossed my face. I could strike her where it hurt her the most...

Yin you are a cleaver one..why didnt I see this before.

Yes I would cause her as much pain as she caused me

Show her how much it hurt ..

Make her suffer..yess

I laughed evilly.

What if I ..took away her precious..kitten...

...

A/N

I know I havent wrote anything for Ruby and Weiss so I promise ill bring them back and also expect some Yin Povs at times. I think ive growned fond of writing for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Once Ruby broke free of Weiss she looked at her. "What was that for? All I wanted was to see how cool her weopon was. I see no harm in that and besides I would not touch it if Yin said no."

"Ruby we all know how crazy you are over weopons. Its like your own personal fetish which I find weird. Anyways I believe Yang and Blake headed back to our room and we do not have another class for a few hours. Dont you think we should head back?" Weiss said.

"Alright. But first think we could get some cookies?" Ruby said which caused Weiss to nearly facepalm.

...

Meanwhile outside the school Sun landed on the pavement. He had decided to visit me and Blake as a surprise. How he had avoided the authoritys none of us knew. Smiling he slipped into a open window ending up in the cafeteria but laying low sneakily walked out.

"I wonder where those ladies dorm is. If I remember the names were Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Guess Ill ask around." Having mused to himself he began asking about us.

...

Blake unlocked the door to our team dorm. "Yang now your going to rest and forget about your nightmere. Look at you. What happened to the Yang I knew? Nothing got to you before. You seem tough and uneasy to break."

"Im not broken. Its just whatever happened has been really bothering me. Its like something I remembered..but I cant describe it. When I had that nightmere I felt a sence of rememberence. Look Blake maybe you should stop worrying about me. Whatevers going on Im getting the impression I need to go solo.." I said.

"Yang you cant just go off and look for something or someone based on this dream. You have us. Did Weiss not say if you have a problem you should come to your team for help?" Blake said seriously.

"I know..but I just have a feeling if I drag any of you and even my sister into this mess I could lose you. Before I had a nightmere something was shown to me..it showed me how I failed you and you all ended up dead. I could not let you all risk your life for me. As much as I would like your help..no..this is my own mission.." I said seriously.

"So you would throw away everything..even our love..for some delusional journey or mission!" Blake seemed to spit out her voice raised a bit. I flinched.

"I never said I was going away. I just need to learn more about Yin on my own and in order to do that I would have to get close to her..which is risky but..if she is the one who is haunting me dont you think I should.."

Blake walked up to me and slapped me. "Yang get ahold of yourself!" Then she hugged me. I flinched and rubbed my cheek. "Blake?"

Blake said nothing and kissed me deeply.

"Yang..please...forget about this stupid dream..its doing you more harm then good..

Blushing I accepted her kiss but her slap did seem to bring me to my sences. "Blake...your right. Guess I shouldnt have let it get the best of me..I promise you.."

"Oh how sweet..."

I jumped as I heard Yin voice. "Yin how the hell did you get in here? Didnt you say you had a paper to work on?" I said. As I looked at her my eyes met hers and something seemed off...

"No I decided working on a paper would not be as fun as what I want to do to you. You see Yang I might as well give up my charade. Truth is I came here to Beacon because I heard you were a student here. Yang maybe you have forgotten but I have now. You and Ruby went off and left me. I thought we could all be together as a .family but I guess I was wrong? Was our friendship worth nothing?"" Yins voice seemed hurt. However I had no clue what she was taking about.

Blake was just as confused as I was. "Yang what is she talking about?"

"I have no idea.."

Yin frowned. "Seems you really have forgotten..." She then moved towards Blake and me. I immediatly stood in front of Blake protectively having a bad feeling based on what she said.

Yin smirked. "Not that it matters. I am going to give you a painful reminder of what it feels like to be betrayed..and Illl start by taking away the one thing you value the most..!"

"Touch her and I will burn you to the ground. Leave Blake out of this..whatever it is.." I said growling as I began to unsheath my Embers. The rest of my team may trust her but from what I saw now Yin seemed to have a ulterior motive involving me..

"Oh Yang your hotheadedness will be the death of you someday. Would you like me to show you what I mean?" Yin said as she took out Lament but did not attack. Instead she walked up to me and her aura slightly flared.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Yang be careful. I think you mentioned this happened in your dream?"

"I think so..however that persons aura was black. " I replied as in reply I made some of mine flare up. "Yin I dont want to hurt you.." I said in a reasonable manner.

"I know you wont.." Yin said as she then pushed me aside before I could blink. However I growled and retaliated by dashing at her and knocking her back down.

"Wanna make a bet? I will not allow you to harm anyone. Not Blake or even my own sister! Now if you do not want me to burn you to a crisp in a way..I suggest you stop now before your ahead." I growled.

Yin just looked amused. "I was wrong about you Yang. Id watch your back and partner very closely..you wouldnt want something unfortunate happening.." Her tone was menacing. She retreated as I was going to unleash my rage upon her but Blake held me back.

"She isnt worth it Yang..."

Sighing I calmed down. One thing was clear to me now. It seemed Yin knew something I did not. Something about Ruby..and possibly the whole thing I imagined.

"I know. I sware I wont let anything bad happen to you." I said seriously.

"Yang you know I can take care of myself if it comes down to it. Should we tell Ruby and Weiss about this?" Blake said looking at me.

"No..I cant have them involved..especially my baby sis..when the time is right ill tell them.." I said

...

Sun had managed to find someone and got the number of our dorm. He walked towards it.

...

Weiss and Ruby talked all the way back to our dorm unaware of what was going on. It was probably a good thing they were clueless.

...

"Dammit!" I cursed. Once again I had underestimate Yang and what surprised me the most was she was still clueless. I thought she would no hurt me sience I had basically told her we were friends once. Our friendship seemed short lived as it seemed she was always paying more attention to Red Hood. Maybe my approach was too hasty. I made a mental note to strike again tonight. When the team was at its most off guard...

Yes tonight woud be perfect for the real..fun..to begin.


	25. Chapter 25

I was a bit hesitent about what I intended to do. Yang had not done me wrong ever in my life. In fact she was the closest thing I had to a real sibling. I do not remember much about my life. What I remember is I met Yang and Ruby when I was little. Ruby was recovering from the sudden death of her mother or someone close to her and Yang was the same as always: She was kind and caring to Ruby tho still had that famous rage. I remember teasing her by threatening to snip off her hair. I would have done that in the encounter we just had but damage to Beacons property would only make things more obvious.

The real reason I wanted Yang to trust me again was that I needed her help. Yet I was too overcome by the emotions I had developed overtime. These emotions stemmed from something inside me. Whatever it was became a void that ate away at my heart. Yang and Ruby seemed to grow more closer to each other. I should not have had any problems with it but I felt something inside me develope..

Jealousy,hatred, isolation.

Emotions I could not control began to make me sink into the depts of borderline depression. I tried my hardest to avoid letting them take over. But I did.

"I did not mean it.." I mumbled before walking away from Blake and Yang. Yangs threats began to make me realize just how much Blake ment to her.

Could I really dare to take her happyness away?

That was something I asked myself. Everytime I did tho I could hear this..voice inside me and feel something I have developed. Dark Flame.

This was my name for my other being. She was me but at the same time was not me. Dark Flame manifested from these emotions. This was not brought on by any supernatural means or a alter ego. She was create by me. Yin was her name as well but she took on the moliker of Yin Xiao Long. Which is decieving as I have no direct relations to the Longs. I am..well I am not sure if I was a only child but to me Ruby and Yang are family.

She wanted to harm them..as well as that kitty. My mental state now was not ready to fight back. So I closed my eyes and surrendered to what I already was...

Black Flame was set free...and she would make sure Blake and Yang...well all of her friends..would suffer...

...

Once Yin had left I heard the sound of knocking. "Who do you think it is now?" Blake asked. Getting ready for a possible intruder I went for my weopons again.

"I have no idea but we cant trust anyone. " I said as I cautiously opened the door and was surprised at what I saw or who rather..

"Sun?" I asked slowely. He grinned at me. "Yang long time no see. How have you both been?"

"Weve been doing ok but you came at a bad time Sun.." Blake said. I gave her a look and sent her signals not to get Sun involved as Sun looked at Blake. "Bad time? You two dont look like your doing anything importaint right now. Anyways Blake I kept a eye on things and for now White Fang activity has been quiet sience Roman turned tail and ran.."

"Thats good to know." Blake said. "Listen Sun Yang has been going through alot so dont push her too much."

"So what happened? Yang looked like she was about to attack me." Sun said. "Id say maybe somethings put her on edge?"

I shook my head. "Sun everythings fine. You know how I am." I said casually. Blake should know I had no intention of telling him the truth.

"She really has been alright." Blake said also in a casual tone. What I did not notice was her give him a look telling him they would talk once I left the room or something. Sun gave Blake a casual nod then smiled at me." Alright so you wont mind if I stay here for a day?"

"I hope your not on the run again." I deadpanned.

"No worries Yang I have been behaving myself." Sun replied with a wink. I shook my head.

Blake gave Sun a playful glare. "I dont see the harm in that. Weiss may not be ok with.."

"With?" Weiss said from behind Sun. "Why is the monkey boy here?" Ruby followed after her munching some cookies Weiss had bought for her after countless begging.

"My name is Sun." Sun said looking at Weiss. "We meet again. I was just wondering if I could stay here for a day and leave in the morning. If this isnt any trouble with you."

Ruby paused in her cookie munching. "Is he a friend of yours and Blakes sis?" She asked me.

"Ruby do you remember meeting him after Blake and him stopped Torchwick" I asked her. Ruby seemed to go into though and nodded. "Right he was the one who eluded those cops. Names Ruby.." She said between bites of cookies.

Weiss heard what Sun said. "If Ruby is fine with it but im not too crazy sharing a room with him."

Ruby looked at Sun. "He can stay if he wants. Yangs friend after all. Dont worry Weiss im sure he wont cause any trouble."

Sun nodded. "Im not a bad Faunus."

Weiss had a strange look on her face tho knew there was no point in arguing with Ruby. "Fine but you better be gone by then."

Sun and I exchanged look when Weiss said that. Sun spoke. "I will be gone and you wont even know I was here.."

I then sat on the floor resting my legs having stood up for too long. Ruby and Weiss began to talk once again amoungst themselves with Blake and Sun chiming in at times.

Seeing them all get along I smiled. However remembering this was only a facade of what was truly going on I frowned. Yin would most likely harm them and probably take Blake and Ruby away from me again.

I would not allow it.

I decided I would make good on my promise to go at this alone. I needed to talk to Yin and find out the truth. Unfortunatily she was the only one with answers.

Outside Beacon everything seemed calm. But on the roof was the same black cloaked person as in my dream...red eyes flashing with malice as she looked down at everyone smirking...

"Enjoy the peacefulness while it lasts Yang. I got you now.." It said.

Making sure no one would notice I began to prepare to head off tonight.

This would be done for the sake of my team and for my dear sister Ruby.

Even..if it costed me.

...

A/N

Merry Xmas. This was the longest I have ever written.


	26. Chapter 26

Blake looked at Sun and motioned him into a corner while I finished planning. If this failed I knew I would never hear the end of it.

Sun walked over to Blake giving her a questionable look. "Whats up?"

"Yang swore me not to tell anyone." Blake began. "However I feel like everyone has the right to know. Its just Yang has been plagued by a nightmere. From what she told me it was about a black cloaked figure and a evil version of Ruby. In this dream she said the black cloaked person or whatever it was had Ruby kill her and it began being very cryptic.."

Sun listened as he flicked his tail in thought. "Well Ive never had a nightmere but from what I heard nightmeres can come from a bad experience or just having too much sugar before falling asleep. Blake I dont think we should worry about..."

Blake cut Sun off. "Its been taking a toll on her mental state. Yangs usually a strong person but what shes suffering I just feel she may do something shell regret. The last thing I would want to tell Ruby is that her sister was driven to insanity by all this.."

"Insanity? You know you could always have her checked in to see a shrink." Sun suggested tho that got him a flick on the head. "Ok bad joke?"

Blake did not look amused. "Yang does not need to see a shrink. Like I said she seems the most mentally prepared of all of us. Nothing normally wears her down.."

"Blake shes human.." Sun said. "We all are. Sometimes if stuff gets to us it can drive us to get worn down. All I can say is Yang should get plenty of rest. Or meditate even.." He gave Blake a small smile.

"I dont think Yang is one for meditating." Blake replied. "Thanks for your help and consern Sun tho.." She said smiling back at him. Sun nodded. "Hey what are friend for. Now lets mingle with your team and girlfriend shall we?" He said as she went back over to my team and I.

Blake nodded and headed back over.

I barely spoke a word to anyone. I knew this would be considered kind of rude but I was afraid I would give away what I was planning.

Ruby noticed my antisocialness and dragged me over. "Cmon sis dont be a stranger."

"Ruby im alright. I just dont have alot to say at the moment. Im sure you guys are having fun without me.."

"Actually Im not. Sis you have been acting off and I want to know.." Ruby said now slightly up in my face. So my little sister had noticed my actions. This could be a problem.

Weiss looked at me. "Yang is something bothering you. We can help you you know. Dont be like Blake and hide things. That whole thing was bad enough.."

Blake gave Weiss a playful glare as Sun remained quiet sipping a coffee Weiss had given him. But he did give me a conserned look.

"Me acting off? Sis you know me.."I said as casually as I thought while also hiding my nervousness. If Ruby managed to catch on that would be another worry I would have. I did not want Yin to harm her and knowing Ruby if she knew...It would become a disater.

Ruby was not convinced. "Yang I know your hiding something. I can tell because last night you were screaming." She said.

I realized Ruby would not allow me to drop the subject. "I wasnt screaming Ruby. I do not fear anything.."

"Yang enough hiding things.." Blake said in a tone that I never heard her use before. "Just tell them.."

"Blake but ..I just cant.." I said my tone going low and sad.

Ruby put a hand on my shoulder. "Yang I want to know. Im your sister and I have the right to know dont I. Sience we were kids you always told me what was bothering you and I did to. We promised we would not keep any secreats."

"Ruby I.." I said tearing up. "I ..."

Dammit Yang your going soft. You promise yourself you would not tell anyone about Yin but now your trapped.

Ruby hugged me. " Yang its alright..."

Weiss watched Ruby and me and sighed.

"You are going to tell us whats going on I hope. Because if you dont well just follow you anyways.." She said matter of factily.

"Weiss..." I said relaxing into my sister embrace. "Ill tell you later alright."

"Sis." Ruby said. "Now would be a good time when were all here together.."

Blake also hugged me from behind. "Yang were all here for you and we will absolutely not let you go alone.."

More tears came from my face as my team showed me they cared. I couldnt just sneak off now after I realized it was best if I had my team with me. I would feel more safer having Blake and the others by my side.

Sun gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright." I began. "So last night I had a dream I was back at the place me and Ruby grew up in. It was dark and forbodding. I was encountered by a creepy person in a black cloak and she tried to do something to me I dont remember what it was. Suddenly a evil version of Ruby attacked me and then killed me. Finally I was swallowed up in darkness apologizing to Blake. I never got the name of the person tho whats weird to me is the day after this Yin shows up.."

My team listened.

"So you think Yin was the one haunting you?" Ruby said. "She doesnt seem like someone who would harm you. She seems nice.."

"Remember never to judge a book by its cover." Blake said matter of factily.

"In that case I think we should have a talk with Yin.." Weiss said.

"That would be best..but risky.." Ruby said.

I thought for a few moments on what my team said. Then I grinned.

They all looked at me.

"Sounds good to me. Tonight were going to pay a visit to Yin then..." I said as they all cheered.

"Sun are you coming along?" Blake asked.

"Yes of course. I would have to protect you beautiful ladies after all.." Sun said grinning.

"Is he trying to flirt?" Weiss deadpanned sighing.

"Just how he is.." I said.

Weiss rolled her eyes.

So in the end my team got dragged into this whole mess with me. But thats what I liked about my team. They were sometimes brave and sometimes foolish. Sometimes they drove me and everyone else crazy but I could not have asked for a better group.

I suppose I liked things this way actually...


	27. Chapter 27

That night we all made a plan. I would head to Yins dorm alone and ask her about all that she knew and why she held such animosity towards me. If she began to get difficult the rest of the team would step in.

"Yang you can always rethink this.." Blake said to me as she along with Ruby,Sun,and Weiss followed a short distance behind me.

"Blake I will be fine. Yin is not going to try anything at first." I said attempting to keep my cool.

Ruby shot me a worried look.

"Just be careful sis. I do not know what I would do if anything were to happen to you." She said. I gave her a small smile.

"Sience when have I let you down little sis?" I said.

Ruby though and smiled. "Never."

"Then thats settled." I said.

Sun looked at Blake. "It would make sience to go in with her but that would make Yin suspicious. Ill keep a lookout just incase anyone finds out what we are up to or if Yin has any tricks up her sleeve." Having said that he crawled out and stayed on the ledge of the window closest to Yins dorm and began playing lookout.

"Thanks Sun.." Blake replied.

Weiss still looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Yang why must you always be a dunce and a risktaker? You better not act reckless now."

I chuckled. " You worry too much Princess. Tho if anything does happen I want you to take good care of my sister. Not that you have not." I said with a teasing wink.

"Yanggg!" My sister said blushing as Weiss looked away also blushing.

"Heh." I said. We made it to Yins dorm.

Taking a deep breath I knocked. Blake kissed my cheek for good luck as I did then she Ruby and Weiss took positions a bit aways as the door opened.

Standing in front of me was..Yin. But not as I remembered her.. She looked exactly like the person in my nightmeres. She had the same clothing and those glowing eyes.

I froze. Yet it was starting to make sience..

Yin was the person from my nightmeres. The person who had used Ruby to kill me in the dream.

Seeing my fear all she did was laugh in amusement. "I am surprised you came to see me. And without the rest of your team. You do realize it was foolish right?" She said to me in a dark tone of voice.

"You may say so.." I said my voice quivering but I did my best to keep it steady. "And I think yes right now I am a fool but before you do anything to me I want to ask you something.."

She smirked at me. "Curious to know? Then come inside. I was going to use your little kitten as leverage but this makes it more amusing. My name is Yin as you know but I am better known to many as the Dark Flame..."

Hearing that she would have harmed Blake I growled. "Like I have told you do not drag Blake or anyone into this. I am the person you wanted to see."

"Oh Yang did you not pay attention? I said I would have only put Blake through pure hell if you refused to come to me. You are here then I will spare her. I may also spare your team as well.." Dark Flame said. I would not trust her tho.

"So either way someone would get hurt." I said.

Ruby listened and was about to go for Cresent Rose upon hearing Dark Flames confession but Weiss used her hand to grip her wrist. "Ruby no. We do not get involved as much as I would like to teach this Dark Flame a lesson."

"Weiss did you not hear what she just said. Blake would have gotten hurt.." Ruby said. "Yang might get hurt. Flame seems scary.."

Blake looked at Ruby. "Yang can pull through this. Trust me. And Ruby if Flame did try anything you know I could have held my own."

Ruby did not seem convinced but she knew how we could be when it came to combat and the likes. If I could beat the living hell out of Junior I could do so with Flame. Or at least I hoped.

"If you say so.." Ruby replied. Weiss pecked Rubys cheek reassuringly and she smiled slightly again. If Weiss and Blake believed in me it seemed she would try.

Dark Flame then looked back at me. "So ready to learn the truth?"

I nodded.

Taking that as a affirmative she motioned for me to come inside. "Then follow me now.." Having said that she disappeared back into her dorm.

I gave one last glance at my team. They all looked uneasily back at me but gave me encouraging looks. Then I stedied all my nerves and walked inside closing the door behind me.

Once I was inside Ruby moved to the door to eavesdrop. Weiss and Blake also crouched near it. That way if the talk ended up badly they would be able to bail me out.

I really hope I would not regret my decision...


	28. Chapter 28

I stood by the dorm door just looking at Yin. "Alright so?" I began nonchallently. "You said you would explain you're reasons for not leaving me alone."

Yin gazed at me. Her expression was still cold but I could see a small glint of sadness.

"Do you remember the name Summer Rose?" She asked me. "Also Fate Rose?"

I touched my chin in thought. "Yes I do. Summer was me and Ruby's older sister and Fate is our middle sister. To me and Ruby of course. But why mention them?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"Because .." Yin said walking over to me gazing into my eyes and I could see that she was serious in her words. "In the end you all never payed much attention to me. We all grew up together. You probably have forgotten much. If only I could show you. After Summer died Ruby was devistated and you payed much more attention to her. Yin Xiao Long was never given another though." Her voice became slightly cold.

It suddenly dawned on me. Could this be the girl Qrow found that day and took her in? The girl who was always shy and quiet? Yin.."

"You are..." I said as realization dawned on me. "Yin..Xiao Long. The girl we took in a few years ago."

Yin nodded. "Exactly. Things changed Yang. I grew this aching hole in my heart. But you know what? Over time I let it grow. I don't need love Yang. I don't need anyone really. At least that was what I told myself. But in reality I just wanted my family back together. In the end I suffered much. You know what? I'm going to end my problems myself. Starting with you..."

I realized my devotion to Ruby had made her bitter. Perhaps I should have saw the signs that Yin wanted attention.

"Yin I'm really sorry..." I said but she cut me off with a cold look.

"It's too late. My mind is made up. Now you shall pay the price.." Yin said her eyes flashing again as she gazed at me.

"I don't want to hurt you. Now that I know..." I said as I knew what would come next... "Let me help you."

Yin just growled and as she did a dark aura began to form around her.

My eyes widened. I was not aware of her Semblance. It was the same as mine I believed. However this was no time to question her. For Ruby and for my team and friends only I could end this.

"Yin I'll ask you nicely one more time. Can't you stop being so wrapped up in your emotions and realize you have friends all around you?"

I hoped she would listen but my words seemed to fall on a deaf ear. Yin took a stance and unsheathed her Lament. However for a brief second I saw her expression change back to the shy one I knew. And she said three words..

"Yang, help..me..."

...

A/N Fate Rose is a OC of my friend and fellow author Waters Knight which I got her permission to mention and in this fic Summer is the older sister instead of a mother. Happy New Year everyone.


	29. Chapter 29

Ruby's POV:

How long had Yang hid this secreat from me? Sience I was admitted into Beacon me and sis had gotten along so well. We passed our initiation with no problems. I became team leader and through all our hard times we seemed to be able to support each other. This is what I liked about Yang. No matter how bad or good a day I was having she always seemed to be able to cheer me up with a smile or a bad pun.

I seemed to also have forgotten...well if what Yin said was true and me,Yang, and Yin were connected somehow? Nope. To me I had no reason to believe all I had heard. Yin seemed out to get Yang by anymeans. Of course I could not stand by and allow her to harm Yang.

"I don't believe anything she says.." I mumbled as I was crouched by the door to Yin's room. Yang would have to be a idiot to believe something that never happened. Yang never fell for tricks or lies. But tonight I had a bad feeling Yin had managed to lower my sisters guard.

"Ruby shush." Weiss said. "No one understands the history Yang has with Yin but this is the only way to get to the bottom of all this. Yang won't have her paranoia anymore and you won't have to worry."

"How can I shush when my sister's very life is in danger? We all heard what Yin said. She intends to make my sister pay for something that was not her fault." I said shaking my head. "We're going to barge into Yins room and teach her a lesson!"

Blake and Weiss gave me a look. Ok maybe I was overreacting. Yang could handle herself after all. Something about Yin just worried me. When I noticed her aura I began to feel uneasy. While I could not open the door I caught a glimpse of a black glow around Yin.

Wait was she Yin or Dark Flame? I remember when she met with Yang she introduced herself as Dark Flame. However she did not sound so different from Yin. Oddly when I met Yin she seemed so nice to me and even put up with me when I wanted to see her weopons. I really love weopons...

Ruby back on track. As much as you think her weopon was cool saving or helping Yang should be your focus.

Sometimes I really dislike myself becoming sidetracked.

"Ruby.." Blake said. "If we just barge in there without a plan we may not have the chance to pull Yang out. " She looked at me seriously. "I don't like this. Yin's holding back. There is no way she could just plan on fighting Yang with just her weopon.."

For once I notice Weiss nodding in a aparent agreement with Blake.

"So...?" She said looking at me. "Got any bright ideas?"

"Actually...nope." I said. "I was hoping one of you had a plan."

Blake looked at me. "I actually do."

I looked at her as did Weiss. "And that is?" Weiss said.

"I believe Yang is only trying to stall her. The moment Yin lets her guard down we strike. Ruby you will grab Yang and get her out of the room. Weiss and I will distract her long enough.."

I raised my hand. "Blake as team leader I say thats a brillent plan.."

Yang had always looked out for me. Tho I decided now I would look out for her. It was my turn to protect her. I would prove I could be just as responcible as her or any self respecting adult.

"I am not going to be used as bait Ruby.." Weiss deadpanned.

"It's not really bait Weiss. I'm sure with you and Blake working together this plan will suceed..." I began.

"And what if it doesn't?" Weiss replied.

"Let's find out and hope for the best.. " Blake said.

I could sence my lovers nervousness. To reassure her I gripped her hand. "Weiss...I'll be by your side no matter what happens. If we succeed or fail I want to let you know we can do this..together. Right?"

My words seemed to reassure her. She nodded.

"Alright then.." I said readying Cresent Rose.

Weiss had her weopon out as well.

Blake unsheathed Shroud.

We would wait until we had a chance to sneak attack Yin.

"Sis..I'm coming to save you." I said.

...

A/N

The next chapters will be some POVs before the final battle.

Also I am attempting to write POVs for the others. First one is Ruby's obviously. If there is any OOCness I apologize in advance. I aim to stick as close to the cannon personas as possible.


	30. Chapter 30

Blake's POV:

I admit after all the events of the past couple of days I became worried for Yang. Normally she would give me no reason to consern myself but after her nightmere the night before I became almost worried sick.

Sience we admitted our feelings a few days ago I could not have been more happier. From the moment we became partners I began to see more of Yang. Her devotion to her sister who is also our team leader. Her fighting ability and other antics. Ok I admit her puns and antics can be annoying however I managed to smile and laugh. Before I met Yang I would often keep to myself. Being a Faunus probably had something to do with it.

My people are not very well liked in Vale. To many outsiders and racial people we are animals,beasts,etc. But look at me. I'm human like them. Yes I do have my animalistic traits tho looking past that I just wish I was treated differently.

Yang made me feel like I could begin to trust humans again. The things she did for me and her acceptance of my Faunus heritage made me happy. Our relationship was off to a great start.

Now however Yin had come along to torment Yang. After hearing about her nightmeres I was the one who felt I had to keep my eyes on the newcomer. My observation proved right and this is what led to me spying on Yang along with my team. Normally I would be against such shameful behaviors tho this time I was overwhelmed by fear and even more worries.

"So Blake we're going by your plan.." Ruby said to me.

"Yes I'm really glad Ruby. This means alot to me. Yang means alot to me.." I replied.

Ruby gave me a smile. "I'm really happy for you and sis. We all found love in a way and if we turn that love into something that can overcome.."

I looked at her. "We can and we will. Also have you been reading some of my books again?"

"Yeah. Sorry they are usually laying around and one day I was bored." She replied.

I shook my head. "It's fine but next time just ask.."

Weiss looked at us. "Keep the noise down..you want us to get caught?"

I ignored her and unsheathed my Shroud.

Yang would be alright. I would make sure of that...

Even if it ment teaching Yin a lesson she would never forget.

For the one I loved.


	31. Chapter 31

Weiss's POV:

How did I end up being dragged into this whole mess? Simple.

If I can recall this whole mess began back in the city. Blake and I ended up having a unpleasent spat but in the end I realized I was the one at fault. I just harbor intensive animosity towards those low..er nevermind.

After that I found the courage to finally confess to the red hooded dunce who had made my life a living hell from the start. At first I could not stand her childish nature and such. When we were together in the Emerald Forest I still did not like what I got myself into. Ruby as my partner? Not in a million years. It was hard to be nice to her from first impressions but soon I saw another side to her.

Ruby was a skilled fighter tho her reckless nature nearly costed her. The Stalker incident brought out some odd feeling in my heart. My heart was cold and hollow but somehow Ruby managed to ignite a fire that melted my tough exterior. Fighting alongside her was the best thing that could have happened to me but even after all that happened I could not find the courage to confess.

I kept thinking. What if she rejected me? I suppose I didn't deserve her for the way I treated her. After talking with Port I took in his words and they made me realize something.

I had to change.

And so I did. Mind you I still have my infamous qualitys but me and Ruby got along better.

Confessing was the hardest part. Luckily I got my chance once Yang and Blake went to meet with that rapscalian...Sun that is. I was pleasently surprised with the outcome. She accepted me and I was glad for it.

Ruby was the one who took everything away from me I did not need. New emotions took over.

Which brings me to the here and now. Yang began having nightmeres that were making her act all paranoid which I found to be annoying. I could care less about silly nightmeres. Tho in all reality I knew Ruby had ..

Back on track. I found myself drafted into a very simplistic plan. We would basically barge in and save Yang which I again found ironic. We were going to save the toughest and wildest member of our team from a strange girl named Yin. Or was it Black Flame.

"So that's the plan?" I inquired looking nervous. Once Blake had explained Ruby nodded. "Weiss we'll be fine. Trust me this is going to work.."

It never ceased to amaze me how Ruby had slightly matured. She seemed perfectly fine with a slightly suicidal plan. Heck even Blake agreed.

"Weiss you in?" Ruby asked me gripping my hand tightly as she senced my apparent unease. I just nodded. Then hearing about Blake mention books I looked at her.

"Now isn't the time to bring up books."

"I asked because what Ruby said is a line from a good part of a romance novel I read that is also a fantasy book." Blake replied.

"Perfect. Amazing. Inspiring...now can we please focus?" I said sarcastically. "I did not sign up for a book seminar. Yang needs our help as much as I am not surprised. Being heroic and reckless as always.."

Ruby gave me a look and I quickly mumbled a sorry.

"Forget it. Let's go.."

I took a deep breath and released it. Then I unsheathed my Mytenistar hoping Ruby would not screw this up.

Sometimes..I question why I fell for the dunce in the first place. But It could not have made me more happier.


	32. Chapter 32

"Yang..help me.."

I heard Yin say those words to me. Was she trying to tell me something? If she was asking me for help what was she in need of help from?

Relaxing my stance I gave her a look of consern. "Yin how can I help you when I don't even know what you need help from or what I can do. "

Yin gave me no answer at first a grin on her face her weopon now ready to strike me. I realized Dark Flame was my opponent now. "Maybe you can explain.." I said to her as I prepared to launch my assult. "But on the other hand it doesn't seem to be a good idea to fight in a dormroom. Let's settle this outside If you want."

Dark Flame sighed. "What is there to explain...Yin created me from her own negative feelings. Feelings she had manifested over the years. I convinced her to try and talk with you in the hopes you would see things our way. Yin really cares about you and Ruby. However the girl was much too nieve to see that I was slowely seeping my way into her conscience. Years have passed and I can finally get rid of your friends in team RWBY and once they are out of the way I'll..we'll..have you.."

Dark laughter escaped her which angered me. How dare this..thing..use my sister to try and destroy my friends. Well I did not know for sure if Yin was my sister. I would have to ask Qrow about things if I got a chance to see him.

"Like I said. Your plotting and scheming ends her Dark Flame!" I said preparing myself once again.

"You think you can end me? What I see is a weak girl hiding behind a tough facade. Your semblance can't cover up you own fears Yang. Fear of losing everything and everyone around you. Fear of losing your belovid Kitteh." Dark Flame said as if she could read my mind.

"Weak! How dare you!"

She smirked again. "Your temperment is also a source of your downfall. I suppose we could settle this outside tho I hardly doubt you could even scratch me with that attitude." Then before I could blink she lunged at me with a swift punch. I quickly brought up my hand to catch it. In reponce to that she kicked me in the gut. I grunted in pain however I got back up. My eyes were red now and a fiery glow was around me.

"You..!" I said launching myself at her with a quick combination of kicks and punches. I also fired off shots from my gauntlets.

Dark Flame seemed calm which began to piss me off even more. How could she just stand there as I was obviously going to beat the living shit out of her.

"As I said your temperment..will be your downfall.."

She calmly met my assult with punches and kicks of her own. To my shock and surprised she matched me blow for blow. "How?" I asked pausing in my attacks to glare at her.

"There is alot you do not know about me Yang." Dark Flame said in a mysterious tone. "As I have been watching you from the shadows I watched you fight. I learned what you are strong against and how your sembiance works. Taking what I learned I managed to create a counter. However I will admit you are still stonger then me."

"Wait so you were basically spying on me?" I said the realization sending a slight wave of fear over me. How coud I beat a opponent who knew my moves. I backed up and redied myself for a second assult.

"You can call it that if you want. That won't matter soon.." Dark Flame replied suddenly whipping at me with Lament. Somehow her weopon had extended to become a whip of some sort. I raised my gauntlets to block.

In responce Dark Flame moved her whip to wrap it around my arms but I quickly pulled back and lunged at her again. I was met once again with her annoying counter attack.

"It's useless Yang. Without your friends you are helpless. Weak." Dark Flame said moving Lament back to her side. Growling I repeatedly attacked and each time it proved inaffective. Nothing I did would knock her down.

"Shut up!" I growled. "You are not fully aware of what I can do..."

Dark Flame shook her head. "If this is your best Yang...maybe playtime is finally over and I can get serious.."

Her aura flared. It was the same .black aura. Those red and slightly lifeless eyes. Blank pupils surrounded by a black outline. I also noticed something I had failed to notice before. Dark Flame was wearing a black cloak.

It..was her.

I was looking at the very person from my nightmeres.

Fear instantly overtook me. I thought whatever happened would be just confinded to my dreams. I never expected this.

It seemed all along Dark Flame was holding back. Leading me to believe she was just being predictable. Her aura sent a wave of fear over me as well.

"You remember..." Dark Flame said smirking. "I can see by your expression that day is still fresh in your mind. The day I turned Ruby against you and had her almost kill you. If Qrow had not intervened I would have been able to complete my plan. Lucky for you Ruby and Qrow are not here to stop me."

"I will never..forgive you for that!" I said my voice shaky. Looking at her the memory came back. Yin had been spending alot of time around my sister and seemed to be telling her believable lies. Using her aura as a catalyst. Her aura seemed to have a dark ability: to make those exposed to it change. Yin somehow got Ruby to believe the cruel lies and I remember I had no choise but to fight her. In the end Yin managed to push Dark Flame back. That was the worst day I have ever had.

Dark Flame looked at me amusedly.

As we were fighting neither of us noticed Sun slip into the window.


	33. Chapter 33

Ruby looked at the rest of team RWBY. "We're going in." She said standing and preparing to use Cresent Rose to smash the door in.

"Not by having damage done to the school. I have a better idea.." Blake said as she backed away from the door and using her speed and skill she kicked the door in as gently but as forcefully as she could.

"That works.."Ruby said.

Weiss said nothing as she watched and headed inside the now open dorm room. Seeing the scene before them the girls paused.

"Yang!" Blake said as she rushed over to me. Ruby and Weiss stood near me also in a protective manner. At the same moment Sun was in the room.

"Are you alright? Listen you don't have to be afaid of her. None of us will let her hurt you. I won't." Blake said embracing me. I relaxed. "Why did you follow me? I said it was going to be dangerous."

"Ruby's idea." Weiss said.

Dark Flame's amused look changed to one of annoyance. "So your friends came to help you after all. Like I said you really can't do anything without your Team." She looked at all of us having a idea the odds were against her tho she stepped forward. "It does not matter how many of you try to stop me. I am not going to back down. Not when I'm so close.."

"You're little victory will have to be denied." Sun said playfully. "Yang happens to be a good friend of me as well as Blake. You dare to harm them you will have to get through Red and the gang. Don't let thier innocent looks fool you. They are very capable." He took out his bo and prepared to attack.

"No you're wrong." I said to Dark Flame. "I can kick your ass without anyone else getting in the way. However my friends always have watched my back and have been there for me during all of this. I will not let you hold Yin captive or whatever. "

At my words Dark Flame laughed.

"You greatly misunderstand Yang. I am not holding any part of Yin captive. She willingly let me free. Her hate towards you."

"...Which isn't real hate.." Blake countered. "We heard everything. You used some tricks to get Yin to enact a false plan of revenge."

I looked at Blake. "So you all were eavesdropping? Not nice. " I said playfully remembering the words Blake had told me. She shook her head. " Yang now is not the time for jokes. We have to stop Dark Flame."

"Right.." I said gently pulling away from Blake. Ruby moved her Cresent Rose to attack Dark Flame staring her down. "For what you did to my sister I won't let you get away.."

Weiss almost facepalmed. "That does not sound like something that would scare her. Besides we can't fight in the dorms. It would lead to unneccesary property damage which I'm sure none of us would have the proper lein to pay. I do not want to explain why I need to ask someone in my family to pay for it.."

"You're paying for it..." I said as Weiss gave me a small glare.

Dark Flame tched and retreated out the open window.

"We have to follow her!" Ruby said dashing out of the room.

I looked at Blake. "Shall we?" I offered her my hand and she took it blushing as we pursued Dark Flame. Weiss and Sun used the window to begin thier pursuit.

I did not understand why Dark Flame retreated. It wasn't like she fled in terror or anything like that. I had a feeling her intent was for us to follow her so we could settle this elsewhere or she had a trap prepared for us.

We had no choise but to follow her. We were not going to let her get away. Trap or no trap she had to be stopped.


	34. Chapter 34

Where Dark Flame was leading us became clear as we all chased after her. I began to fire off some rounds from my weopons hoping to slow her down. My sister zipped past us leaving a trail of rose petals as usual.

Ruby had Cresent Rose in gunform and began rapidly firing on Dark Flame as she ran. Dark Flame noticed the attacks coming at her and backflipped. Blake watched her avoid our attacks as she jumped from tree to tree hoping to cut Dark Flame's escape off.

"She is starting to become annoying..!" Weiss said and turning a dial on her weopon to blue she unleashed a ice attack. Dark Flame countered by flaring her aura.

"Weiss she has fire and that easily melts ice.." I said to her. "Try something else.."

Weiss mumbled something and turning her dial to yellow she gained a burst of speed and was catching up to Ruby and Blake. Sun and I were behind until I fired off my gautlets to boost my momentum.

"Hey you girls are fast..." Sun said. I grabbed him by his hand and he looked at me with a surprised look but let me drag him.

Dark Flame was back on her feet now. "You Huntresses certainly are persistant."

Ruby reloaded and fired more.

"So what if we are?" Weiss said from a short distance away from Dark Flame. "You threatened Yang. As much as I could care less about what happened in your past Yang is a member of our team. We will stop you."

I ignored what was going on ahead of me as I was still far behind.

Dark Flame chuckled. "Your Dust abilitys are impressive Ice Princess. But if Ice and your glyphs are all you can do you won't be so lucky..."

Weiss growled as she began switching the dial to another setting which I could not see.

Ruby ended up right next to Dark Flame and swung Cresent Rose now back in its original form. Dark Flame ducked but Ruby got her slightly on her left arm.

"I see I have underestimated your friends Yang. They are truly worthy of my attention." She said.

I caught up to her my aura beginning to flare as Sun was beside me. "Like I said lay a finger on them and I will burn you to ashes!"

Sun backed away from me knowing not to stop me.

"Yang!" Blake said landing by my side. "Don't even think about facing her alone. I won't let you." She said seriously Shroud ready.

"How touching.." Dark Flame said her own aura visable now. Ruby and Weiss stood by me as did Sun. "Lady the odds are against you.." Sun said as he took a stance. "If you are done running then now we can fight."

Dark Flame glared. "I do not run from fights. In fact if you have payed attention to where you were.." She gestured to a clearing in what seemed like a area a bit aways from the city. "You led us away.." I said realizing she would probably want to fight uninterrupted.

"You did say you wanted to fight somewhere outside..well here we are.." Dark Flame said.

Blake spoke. "So you did lead us into a trap of sorts.."

Dark Flame smirked.

...

A/N: Ok this may not be the best quality chapter but today I had slight writers block..ugh.


	35. Chapter 35

Yin's smirking made me a bit uneasy.

"I don't see a trap layed out anywhere Blake." I said looking around half expecting Grimm to jump out or even Roman.

Blake was confused. "Come to think of it.."

Before Blake could say anything more Yin moved away from us for a second. Then she seemed to catch on fire. I was not surprised as she was using her semblance. Only this time she spread it so flames surrounded the area.

"Shit.." Blake cursed quickly grabbing me and rolling to avoid them. Ruby, Sun, and Weiss also moved. This did not discourage Yin however. She looked at us with her blank black eyes and flames surrounding her body.

"You have good reaction time. But as you can see you will not be leaving this place..alive anyways." She said in the most menacing tone she could muster. Weiss saw the flames and tried to exhaust them with her ice but that proved ineffective once again.

"Weiss when will you learn fire melts ice.." Sun said shaking his head.

Ruby was on Yin in a instant swinging her scythe.

"Ruby back off!" I said as I rushed to her aid shooting at Yin.

Yin moved to avoid the swipes but was struck by my attack and reeled back. I then proceeded to attack her as I usually did. Sience she was dazed this was surprisingly easy.

Yin was forced back towards the flames but I did not have any intentions of burning her as much as I was tempted to. She was still a innocent girl being forced by Dark Flame to do horrible things.

"Yang I guess you really do have ways to counter my attacks.." Yin said. "But don't think you have this battle won.." Blake snuck up behind her and moved her gun part of her Shroud to her neck just like she did to Roman.

"Make any sudden moves and I sware.." Blake threatened.

Ruby and Weiss surrounded her from the side. Sun joined Blake having his staff aimed at her.

I then moved close and put my gauntlets to her face.

"Now we got you surrounded. Do you really think you stand a chance?" I said as seriously as I could.

Yin did not look amused at all. "Cleaver trick but ." She looked to the wall of flames and moving her hand she moved it closer to us. "I can burn you all without a word."

Blake looked for a opening in the wall and spotted a brief pause in the walls momentum. It wasn't moving as fast as it was. "We can try for that opening.." She said pointing.

I nodded as Yin continued to move the flames towards us. Ruby looked at the opening and taking Weiss by the hand she sped out of there. I walked over to join Blake.

"We need to make a run for it.." I said as Blake ran out of the walls trajectory. Sun also rushed to the opening as the flames got more think and almost burned his tail but he got lucky.

I followed Blake. Or would have if Yin suddenly appeared infront of me and punched me in the face in a manner that staggered me.

"Yang!" Blake said trying to head back to get me out of there but the flame wall closed. Yin stopped it before it would burn me.

"Now it is just you and me Yang. They cannot help you now. This is the moment I have been waiting for. I'll destroy you here and now.." Yin said smirking.

"That was a dirty trick Yin." I retaliated but now I had no choise but to fight her. Outside the wall Ruby tried to attack it but Weiss forced her back even as she was trying to freeze it again.

"But Weiss Yang's in there! We have to.." Ruby said.

Weiss gave her a serious look. "Nothing we can do. If we charge the wall we'll end up burning to a crisp."

Ruby just held onto Weiss suddenly scared for me. Blake and Sun looked for a opening but there was none.

"You think Yang can do this?" Sun asked. "Yin seems powerful and the chick even can manipulate fire. That's new.."

Blake looked at the flaming enclosure where I was now trapped. "This will probably not be easy for her but I have a feeling Yang will pull through. We can't really do anything to get her out of there.."

I glared at Yin. However knowing I had no choise but to fight with her I activated my own semblance. My eyes turned red and my hair flared with my aura.

Yin smirked. "It's good you are finally taking this seriously.."

She flared up her own aura in responce to my retaliation.

Yang, you can do this...you can't let it all end here...

...

A/N

Apologies for this update being so late. I have been busy and fighting off the dreaded writers block. It has been a busy week for me.


End file.
